The Fallen Dragon of Domination and the Inheritor of the Void
by SavageLotus102696
Summary: Azrael Malkovich, a warrior who escaped the clutches of the man that killed his parents. Issei Hyoudou, a human turned demigod by an entity of limitless power. One seeks vengeance and will walk the path of domination, the other destined to unite the Infinite and the Dream. Featuring a motherly Ophis, an adorable Lilith and OOC characters. Dark, Antihero OC. Smart, Powerful Issei
1. Chapter 1 A Humble Beginning

**Hello Everyone, SavageLotus102696 here and welcome to my very first story, now before you start reading the story let me just apologize in advance for the following: first, English is not my first language so expect some grammatical errors every now and then, second, like I said this my first story ever, I have never written anything like this and I have a mixed style of writing so if you're going to criticize me please do it professionally, any unjustified rants or flames will be ignored. Third, I can't promise an exact update schedule because I'm currently studying a medical course in college and most of my time is spent on my studies to the point that I barely socialize with anyone including my family. Lastly, I don't have any lead sources about the plot of Highschool DxD besides the anime and manga ( including wikipedia), I've tried searching for the light novels but it seems they are not available in my country. And also I'm new to anime and I've only started watching about 2 years ago with only a few known anime such as Highschool DxD so bear with me with my limited anime knowledge.**

 **As you read on you will notice a lot of deviations from canon, Issei will not become a devil and he doesn't have the Boosted Gear. For obvious reasons this will be a harem pairing, it will be divided between my OC and Issei (Rias is not the main pairing nor is she part of Issei's harem. Honestly every story I read she's almost always the main girl no matter what or who the protagonist is, seriously people mix it up a bit. Anyways I'll pair her with my OC but not as a main pairing so sorry not sorry Rias fans. The Harem list for both my OC and Issei have already been made so don't pressure me with adding or removing a member. Female Vali is a big no for me, Ophis will be female from the very beginning and is way OOC but is not in anyone's harem.**

 **Before you start reading I just want to get something off my shoulder. It's about the two latest episodes of Highschool DxD the one with the Gremory peerage vs Bael peerage. My main topic is about Issei, I'm just going to say it now that I hate his guts. Throughout the episode I've noticed that he lacked any form of sportsmanship against Sairaorg's peerage members(apart from that stripping devil that I won't bother remembering). He was straight out saying he was going to kill them for hurting his friends. "Hey you hurt my friends so in turn I plan to kill some of yours alright"(Yes, more of the typical revenge for hurting my nakama crap) though he did warn Sairaorg's queen it was still a dick move in a friendly competition. What the hell did he expect, it's a freaking rating game, people get hurt no matter what, you're not supposed to expect that all of your team mates will leave the tournament unscathed, and there's no shame in defeat because it helps a person learn and grow from it. Not only that, he was openly planning to commit murder... in front of an audience... filled with children, perverted devil children but children nonetheless, yeah some role model you are. One other thing, spoilers for those who haven't watched the episode yet, this is how Issei gained Cardinal Crimson Promotion "Boobs. I was saved by them. And I'll keep chasing after them". Okay, Ichika's denseness I can handle, Arata's perversion is tolerable, Eren's tantrums and Mikasa's brocon attitude are somewhat normal considering their lifestyle, Aqua's life with Kazuma(enough said ), Darkness's masochism is nothing new, Megumin's explosions are awesome, Natsu's nakama powers, Erza's asspulls, Gray's tendency to strip, even Juvia's obsession I can slide through that, but this right here is the epitome of stupidity that makes me want to question why I even bother with the show. But just because I disapprove with the anime doesn't mean I'm going to call it quits with this story. Issei in my story is going to train his ass off to gain his powers.**

 **Sorry for my ranting I just need to blow off some steam.**

 **I'm still working on chapter 3, this update is just a revise of chapter 1.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD, or any other franchise I may add or mention to this story. All I own are my plot twists and original characters.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

 _'Communication'_

 **'Ddraig, Lilith, Albion etc.. Talking, Sacred Gear Announcements '**

 **"Ddraig, Lilith, etc ... Thinking"**

 **[Ddraig Communicating with his host]**

 **(Lilith Communicating with her host )**

 **{Telepathic Communication}**

*Expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 1- A Humble Beginning

-Nighttime. Outskirts of Moscow, Russia-

A young boy, five years old, was lying in bed in his room. He had spiky black hair and violet eyes. He wore black pajamas with a blue collar. He was currently reflecting on his trip with his parents to an art gallery, filled with the national treasures of Russian fine art.

"I wonder if I can be as good as those guys?" The boy mused to himself as he thought about the many beautiful paintings, sculptures and other great pieces of art.

'Nah, who am I kidding, I'm just a middle class shut-in nobody. I don't even have any friends and I haven't talk to anyone else besides my parents.' The boy berated himself. Though being young, he is smarter than most kids his age to the point where he was recommended by his teachers to be enrolled in a school for gifted children, to which he declined, calmly stating that he was fine with studying in a regular school.

He was about to go to sleep when suddenly he heard voices downstairs. Curiosity getting the best of him he silently slid out of his room to check it out. Upon reaching the staircase he heard an unfamiliar voice, a man to be precise having a conversation with his parents. Not wanting to be the cause of disturbance the boy decided to hide behind the rails and eavesdrop on the exchange.

'Marius don't you see, you're holding back young Azrael from his full potential.' Said the man.

"They're talking about me. Is this another one those guys from the school for the gifted? No, it can't be, it's already too late at night for one to meet with my parents" Azrael thought to himself.

'My answer is still no, I won't let my son join the Grigori.' Said Marius.

'I have to agree with my husband here, I won't let my little Azzy become a lackey working for your fallen angel boss obsessed with researching Sacred Gears, no offense dear.' Azrael's mother sternly said to the man before quickly apologizing to her husband.

'Non taken.' Marius casually replied to his wife.

"Why did you have to call me Azzy in front of a stranger." thought an embarrassed Azrael as he clutched his head and cried comical tears. It was then he realized something odd with the conversation.

"Wait a minute what's a Sacred Gear and more importantly what did she mean by fallen angel boss?" thought Azrael as he now had questions regarding the topic at hand but otherwise continued to listen on.

'I think you misunderstand me, I never said for him to join the Grigori to help with Azazel's pointless studies, I meant for him to become my apprentice and join our cause against the angels and devils.' The man corrected the two.

'What do you mean my lord? We've been in a ceasefire with those factions ever since we sealed the Heavenly Dragons, what's changed?' Asked Marius now curious and at the same time worried for his family's safety.

'Ah the great war hero who slaughtered angels and devils alike by the hundreds is concerned for his family's safety. Have you not settled down with this "weak human" you would have become a general of the Grigori.' Said the man as he relished on the memories of his enemies dying by the hands of a young Marius before gesturing to the woman with distaste.

'I'd appreciate it if you would so kindly apologize to my wife... Lord Kokabiel.' growled Marius as he clenched his fists and tried his best not to kill the man right then and there.

The woman paid no attention to the insult and focused more on calming down her husband, she grabbed his hand with her own and squeezed it.

'Dear it's okay I'm not offended at all.' She said but her husband continued to stare at the man with malice.

'Marius.' She said sternly and finally got his attention as he looked at her with a slightly relaxed expression.

'Mirai h-' Marius tried to say something but what cut-off when Mirai placed her index finger on his lips to silence him.

'Ep, not another word mister.' Said Mirai

'But-' Marius tried to retort but Mirai clamped his mouth shut with her thumb and index finger.

'Water under the bridge.' Mirai calmly said before glaring at the man.

'Never refer to my race as weaklings again crow; ah sorry dear.' Said Mirai with her eyes closed and a strained smile before once again quickly apologizing to her husband.

Marius with his mouth still shut by his wife could only shrug his shoulders and mumble incoherent words.

Seeing as Marius had finally calmed down Mirai released her grip on his mouth and hoped no more tension will arise between the three.

'I apologize for my rather rude manners, I had no intention to offend you or your wife.' Said Kokabiel with his own strained smile, before the two could respond he quickly raised his hand to stop them.

'Now as I was saying the angels and devils have allied together with the full intention of wiping us out' Said Kokabiel with false worry, he knew that Marius and Mirai would never give their son to him unless it was quite urgent and so he made a lie in the hopes of convincing the boy's parents.

'Impossible, the devils would never ally themselves with the angels.' Said a surprised Marius.

'They're getting desperate Marius, they know that we have the upper hand, and so an alliance is their only hope to drive us back. As we speak they are already amassing an army large enough to overwhelm us, it may take some time for them to mobilize their troops though as based from my spies' information most of them are still young and in training but it will only delay our inevitable doom.' Said Kokabiel with fake concern.

'That's troubling news indeed.' Said a now worried Marius.

'But what's that have to do with our son? He doesn't even know he's a fallen angel-human hybrid.' Said an equally worried Mirai.

'Lord Azazel has sent me to recruit as many younglings as possible to counter the coming storm, your son is the first on my list of potential recruits and if my senses are correct he has a very powerful Sacred Gear that can turn the tide to our favor... You can come out now young one.' Explained Kokabiel before calling out to the presence hiding behind the rails of the staircase.

-Line Break-

"Am I hearing this right; the existence of the supernatural, my dad's a war hero, an angel-devil alliance coming to kill us all, I'm a fallen angel hybrid with a Sacred Gear which I still have no clue what it is or what it does, I don't understand any of this." Azrael thought to himself in utter confusion. He was then brought back to his senses as the man called Kokabiel called out to him.

-Line Break-

'You can come out now young one.' Said Kokabiel as he stared at the rails of the staircase awaiting for the boy to reveal himself with the other two adults doing the same.

Slowly, Azrael poked his head out over the banister and observed his surroundings, he quickly took notice of the guest's appearance. A young man sitting on the left couch in their living room wearing a black robe, he had pale skin, pointy ears, long black hair and blood red eyes.

"This is Kokabiel? The guy sure is ugly." Azrael mused to himself.

On the opposite couch sat Azrael's parents. Marius Malkovich. He had light brown shoulder length hair and violet eyes, to his left sat Mirai Malkovich formerly known as Mirai Kirishima before marrying Marius. A buxom woman who appears to be in her mid twenties, with long black hair reaching all the way to her thighs and beautiful cerulean eyes, both were in their sleeping attire with Marius wearing a white tank top and black boxers and Mirai wearing a violet nightgown. There was a good 2 minutes of silence from both groups before Marius decided to speak.

'Son how long have you been listening to us?' Question Marius.

'Long enough... So mom and dad care to explain to me what the heck is going on and who exactly is this guy and why exactly is my involvement in this situation so important?' Replied Azrael before asking questions of his own.

'Well before I answer your questions let me ask you, do believe in the supernatural?' Marius answered with a question.

'I don't know, am I supposed to?' Replied Azrael.

'*Sigh* I guess you'll find out sooner or later anyways.' Said Marius as he rubbed his temples.

'Dear are you sure you want to tell him?' Mirai asked with concern as she placed her right hand over his left shoulder.

'He has the right to know and let's face it our son is too smart for his own good, he'll would've figured it out on his own.' Said Marius as he grasp her hand with his own and squeezed it to calm her down.

'Alright I trust your judgment. But go easy with the details dear, I still remember the day you revealed everything to me, it took me about a week to finally accept who you really are and if I know our son he might do the same.' Whispered Mirai to her husband so that only the two of them could hear.

'Of course, when have I ever let you dow- ow Miwai that huwts.' Marius tried to reply but his cheeks were suddenly pinched by his wife.

'I mean it, no traumatizing our child' Said Mirai with authority. Marius could only nod as he cried comical tears.

'Good.' Said Mirai before letting go of her husband and facing their son with her usual kind smile.

'Azzy come down from there it's not polite to hide when people are talking to you' Said Mirai.

'Mom please not in front our guest.' Replied Azrael as he went downstairs with his hands hiding his face in embarrassment.

'What's wrong with calling you Azzy?' Mirai asked innocently, tilting her head to the left in confusion.

"And you're the one telling me that I shouldn't traumatize our child" Thought Marius monotonously.

Azrael still hiding his face just stood in the middle of the group for a good minute until he was called out by the man named kokabiel.

'Come sit with me young one.' Said Kokabiel, Azrael lifted his face from his hands and looked at the man and scrutinized him.

'I promise I won't bite.' Said Kokabiel as he raised his hands in defense. Still wary of the man, Azrael hesitantly sat beside him but kept a good distance between them. He kept staring at the man and felt uneasy just being near him, Kokabiel in turn only smiled back at the boy in a failed attempt to appear friendly, before anything else could happen both of their attention were called by Marius.

'*Cough* I think I owe you an explanation Azrael, now son I won't go into full detail and only tell you what you need to know and everything that you're about to hear is absolutely true and I want you keep a clear head and listen carefully, you can ask questions later and I'll answer to the best of my abilities ok?' Said Marius. Azrael nodded.

'Alright now let's begin...' As Marius began to explain the world of the supernatural, the faction of each species, the Great War, the sealing of the Heavenly Dragons along with the ceasefire, the devil civil war, the sacred gears and their purpose, his, Kokabiel, and Azrael's true identity, Kokabiel then added his own made up story regarding the current dilemma of their faction. As both of them finished explaining Marius noticed that his son had a blank expression as the boy processed what he just heard. Finally after several minutes he spoke.

'So let me get this straight you guys are both fallen angels and he's one of the faction leaders and you used to be a soldier fighting alongside him during this so called Great War.' Said Azrael as he gestured to both Kokabiel and his father.

'That's right.' Replied Marius.

'and we're currently in a cease fire with the other factions?'

Marius nodded.

'And I'm half human and half fallen angel?'

'Correct'

'Dad, I don't mean to be rude but do you really expect me to believe everything you jus... What the heck are those !?' Asked Azrael with disbelief before it turned into shock as he gazed upon his father whom by now had 3 pairs of black feathered wings on his back.

'Believe me now?' Asked Marius, his son's reply never came as the boy in question fainted where he sat.

'Well, I guess I should've expected that.' Said Marius with a shrug.

'*Sigh* Let's just wait until he wakes up.' Said a very stressed out Mirai as she massaged her temples.

-Line Break-

'Ugh..I just had the strangest dream' Said Azrael as he regained consciousness. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to clear his field of vision, as he looked around he quickly noticed something that told him that it was all too real. His father still had wings on his back prior to his fainting, only this time he was not alone as Kokabiel manifested his own black wings but had 5 pairs in contrast to Marius' 3.

'Unfortunately it wasn't a dream young one.' Said Kokabiel, he looked at the boy's parents 'I need to speak with the boy in private.'

Marius and Mirai were about to protest but Kokabiel assured them that it will only take a few moments, hesitantly, they complied as Marius retracted his wings and both made their way towards the kitchen.

When Kokabiel made sure they were alone he once again sat beside the boy and raised his hand to halt any interruptions and unlike Marius he kept his wings projected.

'I know you have more unanswered questions but right now we need to get back to the topic at hand.'

'You mean about me joining the Grigori?'Asked Azrael.

'Yes, as I stated before we need you to join our cause as you are the only fallen angel currently wielding a Sacred Gear and with most of our already small population too busy with research, there are very few left with the capability to fight, the odds are truly not in our favor ' Kokabiel grimly stated.

'But won't you need more to turn the tide? Even if you train me with your best warriors how can one person stand a chance against two armies?' Asked Azrael.

'Oh you will not be alone my child, there are 99 other candidates who will be joining you, and with you in our ranks we will have the best fighting force the world has ever seen'

'How can you be certain I can be a game changer? I don't even know what Sacred Gear I possess.'

'We will cross that bridge eventually. Now, if you join me you will have to leave your parent's house and live in one of my strongholds. What do you say?' Said Kokabiel as he stood up and offered his hand. Azrael in turn stared at the hand as he considered the offer.

'If I say yes will I get to visit my parents?'

'No you may not, your training will require most of your time and wasting it with petty reunions will only hinder your progress' Said Kokabiel with slight irritation.

'Then thanks but no thanks, I'd rather stay a shut-in than be separated from my family'

'Is that your final decision?'

'Yes, now if you'll excuse me I need to get some shut eye.' Said Azrael as he stood and went towards his room ,or at least tried to. Before he could even reach the stairs a hand grasped the hem of his collar, looking over his shoulder he no longer saw a man but rather a enraged predator denied of its prey.

'If you won't join me willingly then I'll just force you to!' Said Kokabiel with a predatory grin. Azrael squirmed from his place as he desperately tried to free himself from the madman's grip but to no avail, seeing he had no options left he called out his parents to save him.

'MOM! DAD! HELP! this guy is trying to kidnap me!' Hearing his son's plea, Marius literally blasted his way to the living room, light based swords in each hand and wings protruding from his back, seconds later Mirai also arrived at the scene, handgun at the ready.

'Get your filthy hands off my son!' Threatened Marius as more light swords manifested around his body.

'I maybe human but I'll be damned if I let you hurt my little boy.' Said Mirai, her handgun aimed directly between the fallen angel's eyes.

'Is that suppose to frighten me mortal? Then go ahead, take the shot, I'll just use him as my personal meat shield.' Mocked Kokabiel as he placed the boy in front of Mirai's line of fire.

'You damn coward!' Shouted Mirai.

'Mirai don't, I'll handle him while you save Azrael.' Marius quietly told his wife.

'Oh by the way, you didn't expect me to come here unprepared now did you?' Queried Kokabiel. With a snap of his fingers a dozen magic circles suddenly appeared across the room, as the circles disappeared out came more fallen angels, but unlike their leader these fallen were wearing masks and equipped with trident-like weaponry.

'Too afraid to fight me alone now are you? ' Mocked Marius.

'On the contrary, they're just here to make sure no one interrupts us.' Said Kokabiel before turning around and handing over his captive to one of his flunkies 'Make sure he doesn't escape.' And once again turned to face his opponents.

'Now then, who should I kill first, ah I know' Said Kokabiel as he materialized half a dozen light spears and threw it to his designated target. Before anyone else could react, Mirai was suddenly pinned to the wall as light spears pierced her chest and stomach, not even a scream escaped her mouth as she stared lifelessly onto the ground.

'Mom No!' Shouted Azrael as he tried to reach for her but was held back by his captors, feeling a mixture of grief over the loss of a loved one and pure rage towards the murderer he unknowingly aroused a being from its slumber.

'You Bastard!' Roared Marius in anguish as both combatants charged against each other.

Marius raised his sword over his head and swung down hard with an intention to bisect Kokabiel, Kokabiel in turn merely side stepped to his right and delivered a left uppercut to Marius' diaphragm, he then grabbed Marius by the wrist and twisted it forcefully causing Marius to drop his sword. Marius quickly recovered from the attack and delivered a right cross to Kokabiel then grabbed his head and launched his knee to the man's face, he then spun and launched a devastating spinning hook kick, sending Kokabiel right into the wall and creating a hole from it.

'*Cough**Cough* Hahahahaha! It seems that the quiet life has not dulled your fighting skills Marius' Laugh Kokabiel as he emerged from the rubble. His face slightly bruised from Mairus' assault as blood trickled down his lips and his nose was slightly bent, his pain ignored by the overwhelming sensation of a good fight, he grinned menacingly and charged at Marius, the two once again clashing in a show of force.

-Line Break-

'Mom's dead, dad's fighting for both of us and I'm just here watching helplessly, mom died because of my weakness, I'm a disgrace to my family.' Sobbed Azrael as he clenched his hands until his nails pierced his skin and drew blood.

 **[What are you willing to sacrifice to avenge your mother and aid your father in this fight?] Said a deep and powerful voice.**

"Huh? Great now I'm hearing things, I must me losing my mind already." Thought Azazel.

 **[Boy! this is not the time to berate yourself, now, answer the question!] Shouted the same voice.**

"Are you my conscience or something?"

 **[For the love of... Boy! Just answer the damn question!]**

'Why? Does answering your dumb question solve my current dilemma? Will it give me special powers? Will I become an oh so powerful being?'

 **[Of all my hosts, this brat really gets on my nerves.]**

"Well excuse me for being too emotional right now, I haven't exactly had a good night as you can see for yourself mister stupid voice in my head."

 **[... Are you done?]**

"Yeah, I guess."

 **[Good, because if I had a physical form right now I'd be strangling you...*Sigh* to answer your question. Yes, whatever body part you sacrifice will give you power but that power will depend on what you are willing to offer.]**

"How does giving one part of my body grant me power?"

 **[Well for one, it will replace your human part with a dragon's]**

"Wait a minute, you said dragon, does that mean that you're one of the heavenly dragons or maybe the Dragon King Vitra?"

 **[So you know of our existence. Might as well tell you now, I'm the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig, also known as the Red Dragon Emperor, my soul resides in the Boosted Gear and you are my host little brat. Now, enough with formalities, choose or your father will soon join your mother.]**

"Fine then take my heart"

 **[That's not exactly a small price to pay.]**

"I know, but right now my father needs me so are you going to help or not you stupid grumpy dragon!?"

 **[Very well, then repeat after me... and I'm not stupid or grumpy you shitty little brat.] Replied Ddraig before muttering at the end.**

-Line Break-

Minutes have past and Marius was lying prone on the ground groaning as pain washed over his entire body , his clouded mind and attempts of ending the fight quick had backfired, unable to think clearly he miscalculated the trajectory of Kokabiel's right hook and in turn left him wide open, the end result was an epic beat down he has ever received.

'I have to say I'm quite impressed you were able to fight me as an equal, well, for a short duration that is.' Said Kokabiel as he stood before the downed Marius. 'But sadly I have to end this.' and manifested three light spears around him. 'Good-bye old fri-.' He stopped midsentence as he felt a surge of power rising from the young fallen.

'I, Azrael Malkovich, half fallen angel, host of the Red Dragon Emperor and wielder of the Boosted Gear, hereby pledge my heart to the Heavenly Dragon, I shall walk the path of domination and annihilate those who oppose me! Shine forth Over- Boost!' Chanted Azrael.

'What the fuck are you mumbling about brat?!' Asked the irritated fallen angel restraining the boy.

 **'Welsh Dragon Over-Booster' Shouted Ddraig as the gauntlet that is the Boosted Gear manifested itself on Azrael's left arm before it dispersed over his entire body, his red armour had the resemblance of a dragon. jewels also covered his armor: two for each arm, one over the hand, the other on the forearm just below the elbow, one jewel on each knee and finally a large jewel overlapping the center of the breastplate. Golden spikes protruded from the helmet, shoulder, elbow and areas. The helmet resembled a humanoid dragon with green visors, lastly a tail extending from the upper back with rocket thrusters in between it.**

'What the hell?!' Shouted one fallen angel.

 **'Boost' Echoed from the gauntlet.** Azrael felt his power rising and punched the other fallen on the gut, his armoured hand tearing through the flesh and killing the captor. 'Dragon Shot!' Said Azrael as a ball of red energy manifested from the gauntlet and formed a cylindrical pattern as it blasted another fallen angel squire in the chest. The ten remaining guards were either too stunned or scared to move from what they have just witnessed.

'You fools fight back!' Barked Kokabiel as he momentarily took his eyes off Marius and turned to his minions. He predicted the child's parents to fight back and so he brought in back-up just in case things went south what he didn't expect was Azrael activating his Sacred Gear during his abduction. Too distracted by the turn of events Kokabiel didn't notice Marius slowly standing up, Marius created a light sword and thrust it at the Cadre, but since he was too injured and his vision was turning blurry, he missed the chest and instead stabbed the Cadre's left shoulder.

'Aaaahhhhh! You tenacious fool just die already!' Screamed Kokabiel in pain before returning his attention to Marius. Kokabiel kicked Marius on the stomach, giving them a slight distance from each other then launched his feathers towards Mairus. Marius too injured to move created a light shield to protect himself, before the feathers could even hit him though, Azrael dashed towards his father and stood right in front of him, his armor taking the full brunt of the force. As the barrage of feathers subsided Azrael fell on his knees, the assault left small dents all over the armor.

"What the heck, how can his feathers even harm me?" Thought Azrael, his suit may have protected him but it still felt as if he was shot with a barrage of bullets.

'*Cough*Son are you alright?' Asked Marius with worry, ignoring his injuries for his son's sake.

'Yeah I'm fine dad. Dad can you still fight?' Azrael reassured his father.

'*Cough* I've been in tougher situations before, this is nothing compared to what I've endured during the Great War.' Answer Marius as helped his son stand up.

'Well things have gotten interesting, father and son fighting for survival. How amusing.' Said Kokabiel with a grin as he removed the light sword on his shoulder, his minions by now recovered from their shock and stood behind the fallen angel leader.

'My orders have not changed, leave this fight to me.' Ordered Kokabiel.

'It's two against one I don't think you have a chance.' Taunted Azrael.

'Don't get arrogant brat, your father can barely stand and you don't even have any formal combat training, you killed those two fools by sheer luck' Retorted Kokabiel.

'Son let's charge him together, we have a better chance if we formed a coordinated attack.' Said Marius.

'What do you have in mind?' Whispered Azrael.

'I'll draw his attention while you attack from behind, don't worry he's easily distracted and his lackeys are too slow to react. We strike on my mark'

'Alright.'

 **[Oi brat, finish this quick your running out of fumes.] Said Ddraig.**

"What? And you're telling me this just now?!" Thought Azrael Angrily.

'Son move now.' Whispered Marius.

Snapping back to his senses, Azrael charged another dragon shot, Marius took a frontal assault towards Kokabiel, creating another light sword a slashed vertically. Kokabiel parried with his own light sword, his attention fully on the father, he did not notice the son sneaking in from behind.

'Dragon Sho-'

 **'Reset' Echoed from the gauntlet.**

'Huh? What happened?' Asked a dumbfounded Azrael, before his armor disappeared along with the gauntlet. He collapsed on the floor as fatigue suddenly overwhelmed his body.

 **[I'm sorry partner, but since this is your first time using my power you were only able to maintain it for a short duration.] Said Ddraig somberly.**

'So... we...lost?' Muttered Azrael as he slowly lost consciousness.

'Azrael! Ahhhhhh!' Exclaimed Marius before shouting in pain as he was stabbed by Kokabiel's feathers. He too joined his son on the ground.

'It's over, take the child to my personal training facility.' Said Kokabiel as he stared at the host of Ddraig.

'What about the father and the mother?' Asked one of the subordinates.

'Is he still alive?'

One of them approached Marius and checked for his pulse, after a few moments he felt one albeit a weak one.

'Yes my lord'

'Then bring him to one of my hideouts, I have an associate who'd be more than willing to experiment on him, as for the mother, dispose of her and clear any evidence of us being here.' Said Kokabiel while he licked his lips in anticipation with thoughts of breaking his beaten opponent.

'As you wish lord Kokabiel.' Said the fallen before dragging Marius' body and teleporting away via a magic circle.

As the others proceeded to rid the evidence, Kokabiel knelt down to catch the gaze of the barely conscious Azrael.

'Azrael my child you will now serve under me understand?' Said Kokabiel calmly.

'Go... to... hell.' Snarled Azrael before completely passing out.

-Line Break-

-Kuoh, Japan-

"Come on Irina where the heck are you?" thought an five year old boy. He was in the park playing Hide n' Seek with his best and only friend Irina. He had brown eyes and messy brown hair . He wore simple clothing consisting of a purple shirt, a pair brown shorts and slippers. As he kept looking around, he didn't pay attention to what was in front of him and accidentally bumped into someone.

'Ahh! Sorry I didn't see you there.' Said the boy as he recovered and quickly bowed in apology.

'It's fine I'm not hurt.' Said the stranger

'Huh?' The boy raised his head to look at the person. He quickly took notice that it was a girl, a few years older than him. She had long black hair that reached below her hips, she had grey eyes and pointed ears. Her attire consisted of a purple head band and a white and purple gothic lolita dress with the top open and tape in the shape of an x covering her nipples.

'Ummm... Hi I'm Issei Hyoudou, what's your name?' Said Issei as he over his right hand.

'What are you doing?' Asked the girl, tilting her head to the side and starring at Issei's outstretched arm.

'Well my mom said this is how you introduce yourself to someone you just met' Said Issei while flashing her a grin.

'I see.' Said the girl and grabbed Issei's hand with her own.

'Ophis.'

'Excuse me?'

'My name is Ophis.'

'Nice to meet you Ophis.' Said Issei while he shook her hand.

'Strange.' Said Ophis when they both let go. She looked at her hand finding the gesture odd.

'Say Ophis do you want to help me find my friend Irina.' Asked Issei, causing Ophis to return her gaze to the boy.

'Friend? What is a friend?' Asked Ophis, once again tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

'You don't know what a friend is?' Exclaimed Issei, Ophis only nodded.

'Okay, well a friend is someone you hang out and play with, someone you care about, someone you have a bond with and someone who's there by your side when you need them most.' Explained Issei. Again Ophis only nodded. She walked past Issei and stood behind one of the trees, before Issei could even ask she quickly pulled a child hiding from it.

'Mou, what gives?' Said the child also five years old while struggling to get free. The child had violet eyes and spiky chestnut hair and had a scruffy ponytail. The child wore a black tank top with yellow bands around the neck and shoulders, a pair of brown shorts, mid-calf length socks and white sneakers.

'I found her.' Said Ophis, as Issei approached both of them.

'Her? Irina's a boy.' Said Issei as he tilted his head in confusion. Irina on the other hand stopped struggling and glared at Issei.

'What do you mean I'm a boy?!' Exclaimed Irina. Finally escaping Ophis' grasp, Irina stomped her way towards Issie and stared right into his eyes

'Well aren't you?' Asked Issei as he started sweating profusely

'No! What makes you think that I'm a boy?!'

'Um, with the way you act and dress I thought you were a boy.' Said Issei as he scratched his cheek.

'*Sniff* Meanie.' Said Irina as she started tearing up. Issei not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings anymore because of his stupidity quickly pulled Irina into an embrace.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know. I was just surprised that all this time my best friend is actually a girl.' Whispered Issei, not letting go of his friend.

'*Sniff* Now that you know I'm a girl, are you going to stop playing with me?' Asked a sobbing Irina, she embraced back and hid her face on his shoulder.

'Why would you even ask that? Girl or boy you're still my best friend no matter what.' Said Issei as he tightened his embrace.

'*Sniff* Really?' Asked a hopeful Irina , after she calmed down .

'Of course.' Answered Issei with a smile. Irina pulled back and stared into Issei's eyes before returning his smile.

'Hehe it also explains why you cry a lot whenever I make fun of you.' Chuckled Issei.

'Mou you meanie!' Shouted Irina while she repeatedly punched Issei's chest, though not that strong enough to bruise, it still hurt.

'Ow, ow, ow I was just joking.' Said Issei as he tried his best to protect himself.

'Meanie, meanie, meanie!' Repeated Irina, still punching Issei.

'Ow, ow,ow ok, ok I'm sorry.'

'Do you mean it?!'

'Yes, now please stop!'

'Okay then I forgive you.' Chirped Irina, stopping her assault.

"That was easy." Thought Issei as he sweatdropped.

Ophis merely observed the exchange in idle curiosity. Her original intention to come to Japan was to search for the familiar power she once had, she did not expect to find it so easily, or rather for it to bump into to her during her search.

'Issei.' Called out Ophis monotonously. Both Issei and Irina looked to her direction and before Issei could even reply Irina intervened.

'Issie who's that?' Asked Irina, pointing to the older girl.

'Um she's Ophis. I met her just before she found you- hey what are you doing?' Answered Issei as he gestured to the other girl present before said girl grabbed his right arm.

'Hey let him go!' Shouted Irina as she tried to pull Issei away from Ophis.

'Curious.' Said Ophis while staring at Issei's right hand.

'What is?' Said the other two in unison, both tilting their heads in confusion.

'I sense my and that idiot Red's aura within you.'

'Huh?'

'You have my power.'

'What are you talking about?'

'This.' Ophis gestured to a black gauntlet that appeared out of nowhere. The gauntlet had the resemblance of a dragon's limb with: five red claws, a purple jewel over the hand and a black snake with purple eyes seemingly devouring its own tail circulating around the jewel, and another jewel just below the upper arm with the same motif as the first one.

'Wow.' Said the two kids in astonishment as they gazed upon Issei's gauntlet clad arm.

'What is it?' Asked Issei.

'The **Infinite Specter**. The Fourteenth Longinus.' Answered Ophis monotonously.

'Um what?'

'I'll show you.' Said Ophis as she used her telepathy to transfer information into Issei's mind.

The creation of two powerful entities, one born from nothingness, chaos and infinity and is referred to as Ophis, the other a red western dragon at least hundreds of meters tall called Great Red born from illusions and dreams. The two fighting over a place called the Dimensional Gap since before the creation of mortals, with Great Red successfully driving Ophis away into the world created by God of the Bible, but not without taking some of Great Red's power for herself as payback. From there Ophis witnessed a conflict among the Biblical factions, the angels, fallen angels, and devils fighting a war for reasons unknown to her. Centuries have passed and Ophis merely observed the fighting from the shadows and devised a plan to retake her home, it was then she felt an incredible power, a power known only for its malice, chaos, and annihilation. And there she saw it, a beast unlike any she had seen before, a foul creature of darkness with the sole purpose of bringing destruction upon worlds. The Beast fought against God of the Bible and was imprisoned for all eternity at the cost of severely weakening Heaven's leader and later before the end of the war brought His demise along with the leaders of the devils. Shortly after, the war was over once all three faction banded together and fought and eventually sealed the two Heavenly Dragons and turned them into Sacred Gears, artifacts created by God to aid humans in defending against the supernatural. While the Beast was imprisoned, it did not convinced Ophis that it will be stay that way as she sensed the seals slowly weakening as the years went on. And so, she devised a new plan, while not completely deviating from the original plan of retaking her home. She would create a spawn, this spawn will contain most of her powers including all of the powers she stole from the red dragon and turn it into a Sacred Gear, the fourteenth Longinus. The would-be host will become her champion, said champion will have two purpose: one, is to help her reclaim her silence, two, should the Beast escape its prison it is the responsibility of the champion to ensure that it will never enter her domain.

Too overwhelmed with the new found knowledge he just obtained, Issei doubled over with pain and clutched his head 'Ow my head.' Then all of a sudden Issei fell unconscious.

'Issei! What did you do to him?!' Shouted Irina with worry as she tried to wake Issei before glaring at Ophis.

'I answered his question.' Ophis replied nonchalantly. 'Take him to his parents.'

'Why?'

'He will no longer walk the path of a mortal.'

'What?'

'More will be explained later, now go. '

'But I can't carry him.'

'I'll help you.' Said Ophis as the two of them carried the unconscious boy to where his and Irina's parents were waiting.

-Line Break-

-Issei's Mind-

'*Groan* What happened?' Said Issei while he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. He looked around to assess his surroundings only to find total darkness in every direction. 'Where am I?'

 **'We're inside your mind.' Answered a feminine voice.**

'Who's there?' Asked Issei as he tried to find the source of the voice.

 **'I'm your partner.' Replied the voice.**

'Where are you?'

 **'Hidden.'**

'May I see you.'

 **'Very well.' Said the voice before a girl with the same appearance and clothing as Ophis minus the exposed chest emerged from the shadows. Their only difference being Ophis wore a purple head band and had grey eyes while this girl had her hair in a ponytail and had dark brown eyes. 'Greetings my host, I am Lilith.'**

'Hi, I guess. So you must be the spawn Ophis created.'

 **'That is correct. I assume you have questions for me?' Replied Lilith monotonously.**

'Just a few, Ophis already gave me what I need to know about these things called Sacred Gears, the supernatural, and the Great War between the Biblical factions.'

 **'I see. You are rather calm despite being new to this, why is that?'**

'Me panicking will get us nowhere, besides, my mom always said that it's best to have open mind. Anyhow, is being a champion your only purpose?'

 **'Correction. It is both our purpose and from what I know since I've just been awakened, it is our only duty as the champion of the infinite dragon. Anymore questions?'**

'How powerful are you exactly and what are the Infinite Specter's abilities?'

 **'I possess most of Ophis' power along with some of Great Red's, though I am not stronger than the original, I also possess her abilities in shape shifting, telepathy, teleportation, blessing inducement, and passing through dimensions, for Great Red's it will be up to Ophis, my mother, to teach you as I have been instructed by my her not to reveal his abilities just yet. As for your Sacred Gear, it is a superior version of both the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing ; It can quadruple the host's power every ten seconds in base form. Halves an opponent's power every 5 seconds in base form, giving it to the host and doubling his own power. The host will also gain my and Ophis' abilities with enough training. But like other Sacred Gears it does have its drawbacks; The prerequisites for increasing and absorbing power for prolonged periods of time requires tremendous amounts of stamina and aura from the host which you currently don't have, the usage of the Dragon of Dreams and the Infinite Dragon's more powerful abilities requires even more so. Results of forced usage without proper training will ultimately lead to the host's death. And access to these abilities can only be taught by Ophis, myself, or a dragon as strong as us.'**

'So, how can I do that if I'm a human? And why do you keep saying the host? aren't there any others before me? And most of all why choose me?'

 **'There is a way, but you will have to discuss this matter with Ophis herself. No, you are my first and only host hence why I only refer to you. And though you are young and you may not know it yet, you possess the will and tenacity that far surpasses most beings, that is why I chose you as my host. Plus, you're the only one compatible with me.'**

'Um, what or who is this Beast I saw in the vision, and can we really beat it?'

 **'I have no further knowledge of this Beast other than what you've already seen, and as for beating it, that can only be answered when the time comes for us to face it. By the way while we were having our little discussion you and my mother have already arrived at your home a few moments ago, and it seems that she has already revealed to your parents what she has revealed to you my host. Farewell for now.' Answered Lilith before informing her host that they have to cut their conversation short as Issei will have to face his parents and Irina on what would undeniably be a massive change in their lives.**

'Wait, I don't think that's such a good-.' Said Issei while he tried to reach for Lilith before a flash of light blinded him.

-Line Break-

-Hyoudou Residence-

'Well that's a very nice story young lady, but that still doesn't explain why our son is unconscious.' Said Issei's mother. Akari Hyoudou, a woman in her early 30's expected her little Ise to return home all dirty and tired after playing with his best and only friend, what she didn't expect was her opening the door to see Irina and another girl whom she has not seen before carrying her knocked out son to their sofa. And to make things more complicated, the girl started blabbering about the supernatural and Issei becoming a being of unparalleled power to help her reclaim her "Silence" as she termed it. Akari was about to comment on how ridiculous the little girl sounded when something unpredicted happened.

'Idea!' Shouted Issei as he shot up with his arm outstretched. He surveyed his surroundings and noticed six things: one, he was resting on someone's lap, two, Ophis was seated beside the unknown person he was resting on, three, he had his Sacred Gear manifested on his right arm, four, said gear was pointed at Ophis' face, five, his parents and Irina were sitting on the opposite side of the couch staring at him with their mouths agape, and finally, Ophis merely staring at the gauntlet with an unreadable expression.

'I see that you're finally awake Issei.' Said Ophis monotonously.

'What's going on?' Asked Issei.

'I believe Lilith has already informed you of the situation.' Answered Ophis.

'Well yeah but. Wait, there's supposed to be just five of us, who am I resting on?' Issei turned around and was surprised to see a familiar face he had just conversed with not too long ago.

'Hello.' Lilith said monotonously.

'Wha! Lilith what are you doing here. Scratch that, how are you here?!' exclaimed Issei, springing to his feet and pointing his gauntlet clad finger at the additional presence.

'What does Lilith's host mean?' Lilith asked innocently, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

'No really how are you here?'

'Lilith doesn't understand.'

'Why are you talking like that?'

'I think I should answer that for her.' Said Ophis, she motioned Issei to take a seat beside his parents and Irina to which he quickly complied.

'Issei, As you may have noticed, Lilith's speech pattern and behavior changes whenever she's in her physical form. As for her being here, yes I sealed her inside the **Infinite Specter** but not to the extent that she is fully imprisoned like the souls of Ddraig and Albion, she is able to physically manifest on her own volition without requiring anything from her host.'

'Okay, but this is still a lot to take in.' Said Issei as he rubbed his temples. He looked over to his parents who still haven't moved after what they have just seen and heard. After several moments his father finally spoke.

'Wait hold up, so everything you just said, about the supernatural, about our son, it's all true?' Asked Issei's father. Hisashi Hyoudou, a man in his mid thirties, was beyond dumbfounded. He had come home early from work to find his wife and Irina having an odd conversation with a little girl wearing a gothic lolita dress with Issei lying just beside her. Just like his wife he was about to comment about the girls stories when suddenly a flash of purple light surrounded his son's right arm momentarily blinding everyone's vision, as the light dissipated, he was shocked to see a black gauntlet on his son's right arm, even more so when another girl appeared out of nowhere and rested Issei's head on her lap. But something else didn't sit quite right with Issei's parents.

'Yes it is. Would there be any reason for me to lie?'

Hearing this, Akari quickly enveloped Issei, to his dismay, in her arms holding him tightly like her life depended on it. 'Well then, Ophis I think it's time for you to leave.' Said Akari with an unusual smile plastered on her face.

'What makes you think I'll allow my son to become your servant, to use him as a tool for your own goals, an expendable asset ready for disposal when he's no longer useful to you! My wife is right, I think you've overstayed long enough. Get out right now or else!' Threatened Hisashi with clenched teeth and fists balling tightly it turned white as he tried to restrain his growing rage. Irina on the other hand stayed silent and lowered head so as to not let anyone see the tears that were starting to form, the mixed emotions of denial, anger, and sadness were too overwhelming for her to voice out her concerns about the revelation she wished she hadn't heard.

Ophis responded with flaring a bit of her aura and directed it to Hisashi and Akari causing the older Hyoudous to recoil and remain silent in fear. 'I don't think I understand your distress parents of Issei. I did not ask to be driven away from the Dimensional Gap, nor will I stop trying to return to it, I will use anything within my capabilities to take back what's rightfully mine and that includes the inheritor of my powers.' She gestured to the young male still in the grasp of his mother. She looked over at Issei. 'Issei Hyoudou will become my champion, he will defeat that idiot Red, and I will return to my home, that is all I wish from him. The rest of the path he chooses is entire up to him. Also, I have no intention to take him away from you as it may lead him to rebel against me and finding another compatible host may take centuries if not millennia when I resort to killing him if he chooses to fight me.' Ophis monotonously declared.

'With what you just said, I'm even more obliged not to trust you.'

'Mom what she's saying is true. If you don't trust her then at least trust me. I've seen a lot of bad people in the visions she showed me and I need Ophis' help to get stronger so I can protect everyone from them.' Said Issei when he finally escaped his mother's grasp.

'Young man I will not allow you to go off playing hero for som-' Akari tried put on her "strict mother mode" but was interrupted by Issei.

'And there's something else. I saw a kid in the visions, a boy maybe a little bit older than me, but something was wrong with him. He was standing on a barren field with God of the Bible doing the same just a few distance apart, he was eyeing Him like a predator. And then it happened. The boy turned into the most terrifying creature I've ever seen, it was big, maybe bigger than the red dragon Ophis keeps talking about, it had seven heads, four arms, two legs, and seven large tails. It fought against God, and God had to use forbidden seals to seal it away from the rest of the world but it left Him weakened and later killed in the Great War. So mom, dad, please let me do this, let Ophis train me so I can protect the world from this danger.' Said Issei trying his best to keep his cool when he had to recall the battle of God of the Bible and the Emperor Beast of Apocalypse.

'Then that's all the more reason for me to say no Issei, I don't want to lose my little boy not after what happened before you were born.' Replied Akari as she reasoned with her son all the while trying her hardest not to cry, she and her husband already had two miscarriages in the past and momentarily gave up with the idea of having a child. Eventually they tried again and the result was Issei. She was overjoyed with the feeling of finally becoming a mother after so many years, she had a son, one she will love and cherish with all her heart and protect him for as long as she lived. So why is this happening now? Why is her son willing to risk his life for others? Can't someone else do it? And why isn't Hisashi backing her up damn it!?

'That's a lie!' Any further argument was halted when Irina suddenly shouted from the top of her lungs and lifted her head violently revealing her tear stained face.

'Eh What?' Asked Issei

'You're lying! God isn't dead, you're a liar and a meanie!' Shouted Irina as she stood up and ran out of the house. Her actions shocked the older Hyoudous, Irina was always a bubbly child, never in a million years would they see her raise her voice against her only friend.

'Irina wait! Let's talk about this.' Issei got up, dematerialized his gear and made to follow his friend. As Issei and Irina disappeared from view the remaining occupants specifically Issei's parents were left to ponder on a lot of things with the main topic being their son. Akari was in deep thought when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, snapping back to her senses she looked to its owner.

'It would be best if I shared some of my knowledge and memories to both of you.' Said Ophis.

'I agree, honestly this whole supernatural business is giving me quite the headache. What do you say dear?' Replied Hisashi before turning to his wife.

"Why do I feel like this won't end up the way I want to?" Thought Akari as she answered with a nod and a smile.

-Line Break-

-Streets of Kuoh-

'Irina stop!' Shouted Issei as he tried to catch up with Irina who was running much faster than him.

'Stay away from me Ise!' Irina shouted back while covering her eyes with one of her forearms. Due to this she wasn't able to see a large gap along the walkway and tripped over it.

'Wah!' Exclaimed Irina as she fell and landed on her elbows and knees lightly bruising herself. She sat up and sobbed while trying to nurse her wounds.

'Irina are you okay?' Asked a worried Issei when he finally caught, albeit slightly winded. He knelt down and attempted to help Irina up but she swatted his hand away and glared at him.

'Don't touch me!'

'Irina listen I-'

'Why should I listen to a liar?!'

'Irina I'm not lying. What Ophis showed me is true please believe me.' Said Issei as he tried to hug his friend to calm her down when he suddenly felt a sting on his left cheek and his field of vision turning to the right. He touched his cheek and looked back to see Irina wide eyed with her right hand swung to her left side and there he realized he had just been slapped by his best friend. He should be angry at her but he wasn't and why? Because he knew all too well about Irina's strong faith in God and her hearing it from Ophis and himself that He's dead must of broken her and left her in a state of denial. What she did to him was uncalled for but understandable and he would do anything to ease her worries and drown away her doubts.

'Ise I'm so sorry I didn't mean it.'

'It's okay I'm not mad.'

'W-what?'

'I said I'm not mad.'

'Why? I just slapped you and I'm a bad friend for hurting you.'

'Irina don't say things like that. You're a wonderful friend and I know you didn't mean it that's why I'm not upset.'

'Ise I'm really sorry.'

'Well if you're going to keep saying sorry then there's only one way I'll accept it.' Said Issei, spreading his arms wide. Irina got the message and quickly launched herself into Issei's embrace and resting her head on his shoulder. The two silently embraced each other for a few minutes, then Irina finally spoke up.

'Ise what am I going to do? I just learned that God is dead, I feel so lost and it's like a part of my life has been torn away.' Whispered Irina.

'Irina look at me.' Issei whispered back. Irina pulled her head away from his shoulder and stared into his eyes.

'As long as one person still believes in God and follows his teachings He will never be truly gone, He will always be watching over us and protect us from all evil. Never forget that.' Said Issei with full sincerity causing Irina to tear up and hug Issei tightly that she unknowingly blocked his airway.

'Thanks Ise, you always know how to cheer me up.'

'Irina...*wheeze*..can't..*wheeze*..breathe.'

'Hm? Ah! Ise I'm sorry.' Irina was confused for a moment and looked at Issei, his face turning a shade of purple from lack of oxygen. She quickly let go and bowed her head in apology. Issei gasped for air and eyed Irina.

'Wow for a girl you have a strong grip.'

'Mou what is that supposed to mean?' Irina looked away puffing her cheeks while she pouted and crossed her arms.

'Well it's true.'

'Take it back.'

'Make me.' Said Issei, sticking out his tongue at her direction.

'You asked for it.' Irina grabbed Issei by his cheeks and pinched him so hard he cried comical tears.

' Ow Iwina that huwts.'

'Take it back.'

'Awight awight I take it back now pwease stop.'

'Okay.' Chirped Irina when she finally let go of Issei.

"And there she goes again, one minute she's mad at me then the next she's back to her old self, I really need to talk to mom to know more about girls." Thought Issei while rubbing his sore cheeks.

Issei stood up and offered his hand to Irina, which she gladly took. As he helped Irina up Issei glanced at the direction of his house.

'I think we should go back now. I don't like leaving mom and dad with Ophis and Lilith for too long.'

'Why?'

'Because if mom starts liking Ophis and Lilith she might show them my baby pictures.'

'What's wrong with your baby pictures?'

'Nothing let's just go.'

'May I see them please?' Asked Irina, Issei didn't respond, he just turned around and started walking.

'Mou you didn't answer my question.'

'Lalalala not listening lalalala.' Issei covered his ears and walked back home with Irina trailing behind him.

'I still think you're a meanie.' Irina muttered under her breath.

-Line Break-

'We're Back!' Shouted Issei when he opened the front door with Irina just beside him.

'Welcome back! Ise, Irina can you please come to the living we need to tell you something.' Hisashi Shouted back.

'Oh boy okay breathe, breathe you can do this Ise, you can convince your parents, you will have the power to protect people and you will defeat that scary little boy because you are a man!' Shouted Issei, lifting his fist up in the air in triumph. As he said that a cat happened to pass by their window and did a little pose.

'Ise who are you talking to?' Asked Irina, tilting her head in confusion.

'No one, I'm pumping up for the big talk.'

'Oookaay? I guess I'll go ahead then.'

'Alright see you there.'

-Line Break-

'Well this is awkward.' Issei muttered under his breath. They all sat in the living room with Issei, Akari, Hisashi, and Irina on one side and across from them were Ophis and Lilith whom were too occupied with eating sweets offered by Akari. They've been at this for a good ten minutes and Issei was getting really impatient so he reluctantly spoke up.

'Mom, dad I really want-'

'We accept.' Akari quickly replied.

'to become... wait what?'

'Your father and I have already talked about it with Ophis. And as much as I hate it we'll allow Ophis to turn you into a dragon so you can use your Sacred Gear.'

'Dragon?' Asked Issei and Irina in unison.

'Issei, I believe Lilith already explained to you what is needed to access your gear and my powers.' Ophis intervened after munching down a few chocolate bars.

'So this is what Lilith meant when she said I needed to talk you about gaining your powers.' Said Issei while rubbing his chin in thought.

'Precisely, so are you ready to sacrifice your human body?' Asked Ophis, causing Issei and Irina's eyes to widen.

'You're going to kill me! /You're going to kill Ise!' Shouted Issei and Irina in unison.

"Mortals" Thought Ophis, having the sudden urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. 'No Issei I'm not going to kill you. You will simply sacrifice your human body to Lilith and in turn she will replace it with a dragon's.'

'Oh, but why my entire body, won't an arm or a leg be enough? Lilith said that I only need a lot of stamina to use your powers.'

'It seems Lilith didn't explain to you in detail.' Ophis glanced at her daughter, who was busy downing a candy bar, then turned back at the boy.

'Sacrificing your arm or leg will indeed make you strong, but not as strong as I need you to be. Let's say you choose your arm, it becomes draconic but the rest of your body will still be mostly human. Now, a human, even with an arm of a dragon's is still relatively weak, there's only so much punishment that the human body can take before it collapses. This in turn will hamper your progress to reach your full potential. Furthermore, considering that you acquired your power from a dragon god, it may take decades, centuries or even millennia for that dragon arm to make its way to the rest of your body and turn you into a full-fledged dragon, if we wait that long I'm afraid there wouldn't be anything left for you to save. With your entire body we can speed up that process and you won't have any problems apart from learning to control your dragon form. Of course, don't go expecting that just because you've been blessed with the powers of a dragon god that you'll automatically be as powerful as me. I've been alive since before the dawn of time itself, not even centuries' worth of training can put you to a fraction of my level.'

Issei processed the given information for a few moments and came to a conclusion.

'I accept, if me turning into a dragon will give me the power to protect the people I care about the most then so be it and besides my parents already said yes so there's no turning back now.' Said Issei while gazing at Irina and flashing her his signature grin, causing her to blush hotly.

'Lilith it's time.' Ophis placed Issei on supine in the middle of the group and stood just beside him, Lilith having just finished her candy bar nodded and with a flash of purple light she disappeared, the gauntlet materializing itself once more on Issei's arm.

 **(Host please repeat after me.) Lilith said through the gauntlet.**

'I, Issei Hyoudou, host of the child of the Infinite Dragon god and wielder of the Infinite Specter, hereby pledge my mortal body to the being of limitless power, I shall become the gate keeper of the void, and crush those who dare disturb the silence.' Chanted Issei before the gems of the gauntlet shined and out came black snakes that covered his entire body for a few seconds before disappearing back into the gems and revealing a slightly disoriented Issei. Issei's parents and Irina observed the transmutation and were confused when Issei reemerged looking the same way he's always been.

'Didn't it work?' Hisashi looked at Ophis.

'It did.' She deadpanned.

'Then why does he still look like well... him?' Hisashi gestured to his son with Akari nodding in agreement.

'I'll explain later for now Issei how do you feel?'

'A little dizzy but okay and I feel a little stronger somehow.' Said Issei, he sat up and noticed a stream of white tendril-like energy flowing out of his chest, his eyes followed its trail which lead his friend's own chest, specifically where the heart was located. He opened his mental link with Lilith.

"Hey Lilith what's this white stuff coming out my and Irina's chest?"

 **(That would be your bonding connection between you and your potential mate)**

"C-come again?" Stuttered Issei, he was smarter than most kids his age and was frequently tutored by his mother in advance so he knew the meaning behind the words _'potential mate'_.

 **(Did you not hear me? I said it is a bonding connection between you and your potential mate.)**

"But from what I saw in Ophis' memories a bond between a dragon and a potential mate only happens when their at least close to puberty." Stuttered Issei.

 **(There are cases where a dragon can create a bond at a younger age. Tell me how long have you known Irina? And what do you feel about her?)**

"We've been together since we were in diapers. We grew up together, she knows my likes and dislikes and I knows hers, we did almost anything and everything together, I liked her as a friend even though I thought she was a boy back then. But now after finding out she's a girl the entire time and me turning into a dragon just now, I feel a sudden urge to keep her safe from all harm and to protect her with my life. And there's one more thing, a feeling I can't really describe but it's not bad or anything it's just a strange feeling that makes me want to be closer to her even more."

 **( Ah, so that's how it happened, your case of an early bonding is due to the deep connection you have for each other even in the most tender of age. So what do you plan to do after this revelation?)**

"I will train to get stronger, I will fulfill my duties to Ophis, and I will strengthen the bond I have with Irina."

 **(Well said. You might want to turn your attention back to your parents though, they've been calling you out since the start of our conversation.)**

"Alright, see you later Lilith." Replied Issei before cutting off their mental link.

'Hello, earth to Issei.' Called out Hisashi , lightly shaking his son who's been unresponsive so far.

'Dad stop you're making me sick.' Said Issei, doubling over and covering his mouth.

'Well I at least I know you're okay. Why were you spacing out?'

'I was just having a talk with Lilith.' Issei sheepishly said while scratching the back of his head.

'Alright if you say so. Ophis I believe you have something to say to Issei.' Replied Hisashi before getting the attention of the Dragon god.

'Issei before anything else, have you noticed that you still appear as a normal human?'

'Now that you mentioned it yes, I thought giving my body will change it into a dragon's? While do I still look the same?' Asked a confused Issei.

'It is because you will still need to go through a dragonification phase.' Replied Ophis monotonously.

'A dragonwhatnow?' Stuttered Issei

'A dragonification phase, to put it bluntly in about a week you will undergo a metamorphosis that will turn you into a dragon. First, your senses will heighten to the point of surpassing most supernatural beings. Second, you will start having basic traits of a dragon like sharper teeth, clawed hands and feet, temperature resistance, and the ability to breathe elements. And third, your body will literally tear itself apart and rebuild to accommodate the changes and turn you into a dragon, then after the process is finished you will revert back to your human form.' Ophis explained without remorse. Issei felt a chill run down his spine and shuddered after hearing the third part, his parents and Irina giving him sympathetic looks.

'Is the third part process going to hurt?' Issei asked with an unnerved expression.

'Yes, it will be excruciatingly painful and will leave you defenseless until the process is complete, so you better prepare yourself.' Came Ophis' blunt reply.

'And who's going to protect Ise while he's undergoing the third phase?' Asked Akari nervously.

'Lilith will protect.' Lilith declared after reappearing in her physical form, she then promptly made her way to the kitchen to get more sweets.

'Can we change the topic please, I need to get my mind off of next week.' Said Issei solemnly.

'Very well. I shall now explain to you the extent of your abilities. Due to you sacrificing your body you've now merge with the Infinite Specter an-' Ophis began to say but was cut off mid-sentence.

'Merge? ' Queried Issei.

'Yes, you now have some of my DNA through Lilith and to some extent Great Red's as well, making you a dragon demigod and in turn you've become one with your Sacred Gear and have full access to all its abilities without restriction, though you still have to learn how to fully utilize it. Settle down and let me finish. Any questions you may have will be answered after my explanation.' Ophis answered before reprimanding Issei for interrupting her.

'Let me start over from the beginning. Your dragonification, as I stated before, you will revert back to being human once it is complete, you might be wondering why that happened. Simple, that's because you will still lack the aura required to access your dragon form. Now, because dragons are naturally resilient to magic we are unable to manipulate it, to compensate we use something called **Aura**. While it is not entirely different from the aura that represents the collective energy of a being's existence. A person's strength, willpower, life force, soul, emotion, whatever you want to call it. Aura in a dragon's case is also our own form of magical energy, solely accessible to only our species. Not even the strongest gods and goddesses are capable of wielding it, if they try to do so it would take a tremendous toll on their body. Aura is a dangerous power that can be used to preserve life or to destroy on a massive scale. And dragons have ungodly amounts of it, that even a single low-level one is capable of destroying entire cities all on its own, some older dragons even use it to destroy worlds with ease. But you, being born as a natural human lack this aura, which is essential for using aura-based techniques such as shape shifting, hence why you won't be able to transform into a dragon for some time. That's why training to increase your aura and stamina is a mandatory. Anyway, enough about that.'

'Lilith has already informed you about some of my capabilities and the basics of your sacred gear, I will now brief you about a dragon's natural abilities. You now have the ability to heal from wounds but try your best to avoid extremely lethal ones, you are immensely durable due to you developing dragon scales which can also be used for storage via dragon aura called a **scale array** , dragon scales are also extremely valuable especially to those who practice mage craft and the price for just one depending on the quality can be enough to buy a small house or a vast amount of land. As I said before, you have a high resistance to most magic abilities be it offensive or defensive. Your body has the capability to adapt and evolve to any environment and or conditions that you may come across to give you an edge against your enemies, and because dragons are admired, feared, and respected for their immense power you will generally attract beings that will either be potential mates, allies, or enemies that wish to challenge you. While the first one is reserved only to certain dragons the rest are applicable to all dragons regardless of their heritage or alignment. There are other abilities that you may learn for yourself throughout your life so try to hone them as best you can.'

'Though, a fair warning there is a minor downside too. With scales replacing your skin, like all reptiles, you will become incapable of producing sweat due to losing your original body's sweat glands, you also won't be able to grow hair on any part of your body save for what's on your head once you reach human puberty, facial hair is out of the question. But the day I most truly dread is when you reach your dragon puberty, a topic that I will only discuss once you reach the proper age in life.' For some reason Ophis looked extremely uncomfortable with the last statement and Issei could have sworn he saw her shiver when she muttered something about hormonal teenage dragons but quickly dismissed the thought, there was something else in his mind.

'Um, you said I now have your DNA mixed with mine so does that make you my...' Asked Issei, unable to finish his sentence.

'Your other genetic mother? Yes, and Lilith is now your genetic sister so to speak.' Ophis answered. Everyone else except Irina gawked after hearing her statement especially Hisashi and Akari.

'Brother.' Lilith said in her usual monotone, appearing out nowhere and hugged the still gawking Issei from behind.

Eventually they all recovered from the shock with both Akari and Hisashi rubbing their temples and Issei trying to pry off a clingy Lilith.

"Oh this day just keeps getting better and better." Akari thought sarcastically.

'Excuse me but I didn't get anything you just said.' Said Irina from her side of the couch while raising her hand.

Ophis turned to the girl in question. 'Ah Irina Shidou there's also something I wish to ask from you.'

'What it is?' Asked Irina, completely forgetting about her lack of understanding from Ophis' explanation.

'Do not tell anyone else about the death of God, same goes for all of you.' Said Ophis, gesturing to all present.

'Why?' Asked Irina,

'Think of the consequences if the humans ever find out that God is dead.' Ophis answered, leaving the rest to their imagination.

'Irina she's right, think about it, what do you think would happen if word got out that God is dead? What will happen to the church? How would its followers react?' Stated Hisashi.

'I agree, if people ever find that out, there would mass chaos among the members of the church not to mention it will severely cripple Heaven and leave it open for an attack' Added Akari.

'But, but lying is a sin.' Retorted Irina.

'You won't be lying if you don't tell anyone you know.' Issei pointed out.

'Mou you're not making this easy for me.'

'Irina please, for me.' Begged Issei , his hands clasped together and stared at her with the eyes of a kicked puppy.

'Mou ... **Huff**... fine but only because you said please' Replied a pouting Irina, before she walked away and engaged a conversation with Lilith and Issei's parents. And with that Issei internally did a dance of victory. Though it was short lived, a sudden realization has quirked his curiosity, he grabbed Ophis' hand and pulled her away from the group.

'Ophis I thought you said that you only care about returning to the Dimensional Gap, why are you suddenly trying to protect Heaven?' Asked Issei, once they were out of earshot .

'Simple, I was merely protecting the well-being of my champion's future mate.' Answered Ophis, thankfully no one else heard her, but this caused Issie's face to turn into a deep shade of red but quickly recomposed himself to avoid any unwanted attention.

'By the way do you mind turning into someone well...more mature?' Issei, gestured to Ophis' small stature.

'Does my appearance bother you my champion?' Asked Ophis with a slight tilt of her head.

'No, no it's just that it feels weird if the person that's going to train me and is technically my other mother is a small child.'

'If you wish for me to have a body that meets the standards of a mature woman then I shall oblige to your request my champion.' Declared Ophis before her entire form changed from a little girl to a buxom woman with a hourglass figure, though her attire also grew to accommodate the change in size it did not help to cover her bosom which were sticking out due to the upper part of the dress being opened up, thankfully the x-shaped tape still covered her nipples. The transformation caught the attention of the older Hyoudous and other children who had different reactions minus Lilith.

'Puh?' Was the only thing that came out of Hisashi's mouth when he saw the new Ophis before fainting with a massive nosebleed, Akari became a little self-conscious with her body and made a vow to give her husband a piece of her mind when he wakes up, Irina gobsmacked at the sight and Issei covered his eyes to prevent himself from ogling her form.

'Ophis have some dignity there are children here.' Akari exclaimed while she walked up to Irina and covered her eyes.

'I'm only doing what our child requested.'

'Then at least cover yourself with decent clothes'

'That I cannot allow, while I am willing to change my physical form, my choice of clothing is out of the question.'

'...There's no convincing you is there?'

'No there's not so best get used to it for I will frequently visit our child for his training.' Declared Ophis.

Raising both arms in an exaggerated manner. 'Alright I give up, welcome to the family I guess.' Akari sighed in defeat, she let go of Irina then made her way to the couch and sank face first onto its soft surface.

'Issei there's one more thing I wish to give you before we start your training.' This piqued Issei's curiosity and he hesitantly removed his hands from his eyes. Ophis outstretched her arm to the side and with a swipe of her hand a tear through the dimensions appeared, she grabbed a large oval shaped object from within the tear before it disappeared. When Issei looked at the object on Ophis' hands he became somewhat confused.

'An egg?' Issei arched an eyebrow.

'Not just any egg, this egg contains a basilisk not found anywhere in this world.'

'Cool! Mom can I keep it?' Asked Issei childishly.

'Just make sure you take good care of it.' Replied Akari in a muffled voice.

'Thanks mom, love you.'

'I love you too.'

'When is it going to hatch?' Asked Issei

'Lilith if you please.' Lilith approached the egg and placed her hands just above the top, her hands glowed a purple radiance for a moment before disappearing. A cracking sound resonated throughout the room. Irina walked up behind Issei, her head poking out from behind his left shoulder, both children waited anxiously as the egg cracked on multiple sides. Finally the head of the hatchling made its presence known before the rest of its followed suit. The young basilisk slithered out of Ophis' grasp and wrapped itself around Issei's right forearm, its slit eyes gazed upon Issei's own.

'Um, what is it doing?'

'He is imprinting you my child.'

'He? Imprinting?'

'Yes, this basilisk is a male and he is recognizing you as his companion.' Issei felt a little uneasy with the hatchling's daunting gaze which effectively caused Irina to back away out of fear. After what seemed like hours the basilisk finally tore its gaze away and made its way to rest on top of Issei's head with the rest of its body loosely wrapped around his neck.

'This feels weird, It's like I'm wear-' Issei was cut off when Ophis suddenly picked him up and slung him over her shoulder, she tore through dimensions and made her way towards it with Lilith trailing behind.

'Now off to training my hatchling.'

'Hey put me down I can walk on my own.'

'Bye, Issei get back before dinner okay.' Said Akari with a tired smile after she got up from the couch and saw her son and Ophis preparing for departure. She felt a tug on her shirt and glanced down to see a smiling Irina.

'Mrs. Hyoudou may I see Ise's baby pictures please.' Irina asked with a cute smile before looking at Issei with a sly smirk.

'Mom don't.' But unfortunately for Issei his words fell on deaf ears.

'Of course dear. 'Akari perked up and made to grab the many albums of Issei's embarrassing photos.

'Noooo!' Was the only thing Issei could say before the tear closed up.

'Ugh what happened?' Hisashi asked after regaining consciousness, he sat up and clutched his aching head.

'I see that you're finally awake dear.' Hisashi froze on the spot when he heard the menacing voice of his wife, his body turned 90 degrees in a stiff, robot-like manner.

'Well you fainted after ogling Ophis' body, **so "dear" what does she have that I don't?** ' Akari approached him with a rolling pin on hand.

'Wait, wait let's talk about this dear.'

'Oh yes we will talk right after your punishment.'

And with that the Hyoudou household echoed the screams of a man trapped in the clutches of an enraged tiger.

 **AN: if you're wondering what the basilisk looks like go to and search for wretchedspawn2012.**

 **Issei and my OC are going to be OP but not immediately, they will reach that level as they grow older but that doesn't mean they aren't going to experience any hardships along the way.**

 **The reason Marius believed in Kokabiel's claims is because right after the Great War he gave up on fighting and isolated himself from the Grigori but still kept in touch Kokabiel, after years of travelling alone he met Mirai and eventually settled down with her.**

 **If I have made any mistakes with my grammar please point it out.**

 **SavageLotus102696 Out!**


	2. Chapter 2 A New Beginning

**Greetings everyone! First and foremost I would like to apologize for not updating for a long time. My studies have accommodated most of my time even at home, and my leisure hours were spent mostly on sleeping and some on exercise, and for whatever reason, every time I wanted to write I get a bad case of writer's block. Not much of an excuse I know but that's what really happened. And Just like I said in the previous chapter, I prioritize my studies first, this story is something I use as a stress reliever so updates will not be frequent.**

 **On with the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD, or any other franchise I may add or mention to this story. All I own are my plot twists and original characters.

'Talking'

"Thoughts"

 **'Ddraig, Lilith, Albion etc.. Talking, Sacred Gear Announcements '**

 **"Ddraig, Lilith Thinking"**

 **[Ddraig Communicating his the host]**

 **(Lilith Communicating her host )**

 **{Telepathic Communication}**

 **ACTION/SOUND**

*Expression*

Flashback

Chapter 2 A New Beginning

-Azrael's Mind-

Azrael woke up floating in a space devoid of nothing but darkness, he looked in every direction for any signs of light, he saw none.

'Am I dead?'

 **'No, you are not.'**

'Stupid grumpy dragon is that you?.'

 **'I have a name you shitty little brat!'**

'Yeah yeah whatever, where are we anyways?'

 **'If you must know, we are inside your mind.'**

'You know it's rude to hide when talking to people.'

 **'So the shitty brat wants to see the stupid grumpy dragon, very well, just make sure you don't soil yourself.'**

The void suddenly ruptured into a sea of flames as a large 50 meter long western dragon made its appearance known. Its scales as red as blood with golden spikes throughout its body, piercing emerald eyes focusing down on the young fallen angel's form.

'Flashy entrance for a grumpy dragon.'

 **'Call me grumpy more time I dare you!'**

'Oh did I hurt the big bad grumpy dragon's feelings.'

 **'If your parents can see you now they'd be disappointed!'**

Azrael froze when he was reminded of his late parents.

 **'I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that.'**

'It's okay, they're dead nothing I can do about it.'

 **'Partner you don't need to hold anything back, it's alright to grieve for your lost.'**

'I've already shed enough tears and besides crying won't bring them back. I'm sorry for insulting you Ddraig I was just venting out my frustrations, my name is Azrael Malkovich by the way.'

 **'Apology accepted. Listen partner there is something we need to discuss.'**

'You mean the part where I'm now a humanoid dragon?'

 **'How did you-'**

'I just gave you my heart and you turned it into a dragon's. I predict that whatever you're going to tell me are somewhere within the lines of: that my body will accommodate the sudden change and turn me into a human, fallen angel, dragon hybrid. I'm now physically superior in strength, power, speed, senses, and durability than my fallen angel counterparts. I've gained your ability to regenerate wounds and to some extent fatal injuries-' Ddraig visibly flinched at the latter. '-I assume you did something really reckless and stupid which lead to you being sealed away?' Ddraig's silence was all the confirmation he needed.' Alright, moving on. And like most dragons I have an innate resistance to most magic attacks and poison. But, I'm now more or less vulnerable to dragon slaying weapons and magic. Is that what you wanted to say?'

 **'Yes, that's actually correct. You catch up quick for a brat.'**

Azrael shrugged his shoulders. 'Meh, I read a lot of books and watch tons of anime back home. Just because I'm a shut-in doesn't mean that I don't have a hobby.'

 **The dragon merely scoffed at his reply 'Tsk! Whatever, we'll talk later, it seems you've arrive at your destination. Brat, it's time to wake up.'**

-Line Break-

-Kokabiel's Training Facility codenamed "The Labyrinth" ,Unknown Location-

Azrael jolted awake, his senses telling him that he wasn't alone. He looked around to take note of his surroundings. Four concrete walls, odd scriptures engraved into them. One Steel door with a clock just above it, five bunks, five foot lockers, 2 tables and chairs, and four other occupants. This must be one of the dorms of Kokabiel's training facility he deduced. He turned his attention to the other occupants. Two boys and two girls, all of them cross sitting in the middle of the room, they appeared to be in the same age as him. The boys shared the same appearance, identical twins, they both had blond undercut fade slicked back hair and green eyes, the only visible difference was one had a scar across his left cheek, probably caused by a sword. Next were the girls. One had auburn hair tied in a ponytail and light brown eyes, the other had jet-black hair that reached above the waist and had ocean blue eyes. All of them wore the same attire including him, plain black combat fatigues with black combat boots, he surmised that he had been stripped and re-clothed before entering the room.

The blond with the scar noticed his gaze.

'So the new recruit is finally awake.' Said the blond boy, the rest turned to face Azrael. 'Let me guess. Kokabiel told you and your parents that there's an angel, devil alliance creating an army to destroy the fallen angels and he's been ordered by Azazel to gather as many young fallen angels and train them to fight the alliance. You are a big game changer because you are the only fallen angel that has a Sacred Gear. He makes an offer for you to join the cause but you say no. He then kills your parents and kidnaps you against your will.'

'So the same thing happened to the other recruits?' Asked Azrael. The boy shook his head.

'No, just the five of us. The rest are loyal to Kokabiel and voluntarily joined, we on the other hand are **handpicked** candidates because we're the gifted children of the heroes and heroines of the Great War. My name is Pietro Raeder and he's my brother Marcel Raeder, we're from Germany. 'Said Pietro, pointing to himself then gestured to his twin who only acknowledged with a curt nod.

' Okamura Kaguya, Japan.' The auburn haired girl curtly introduced herself. Azrael noted that Japanese tend to introduce themselves with their surnames first before their given names.

'Hi, hi I'm Isabelle Marquis from France.' Added the Black haired girl.

'Pleasure to meet you all, I'm Azrael Malkovich from Russia.' Said Azrael with a bow, though he was suspicious on how they were able to understand each other considering they came from different places around the world and he has yet to figure out the purpose of the scripts engraved on the walls. His questions were answered before he even had the chance to voice it out.

'Language translation. It gives supernatural beings the ability to understand the languages of another race, don't know how it works so just go with it. And those scriptures on the walls prevents us from using our Sacred Gears with the exception of a Longinus class.' Supplied Marcel.

"Hmm.. Dad never mentioned anything about language translation." Azrael thought.

Isabelle stood up and clasped her hands ' Alright boys and girls I believe it's time for us to let Azrael know our Sacred Gears. Of course in return you have to the same Azrael.'

'Isabelle are you sure about this. I mean no offense but we just met him today.' Kaguya made her concerns known.

'Oh lighten up Kaguya, all of us have only known each other for less than three weeks. So don't be such a stick in the mud.' Said Isabelle with a dismissive wave of her hand.

'You're too trusting.' Deadpanned Kaguya.

'That's why you love me.' Teased Isabelle.

'Oh you are so hopeless.'

'Guilty as charged.' The girls continued their banter while the boys merely watched on.

'Are those two always like that?' Azrael made no attempts to hide his amusement.

'They've been like that since day one.' Pietro commented from the side. 'Since those two are too busy playing husband and wife let me be the first to tell you about my Sacred Gear. I wield Variant Detonation, it gives me the ability to make objects explode on contact.' Pietro nudged Marcel as a signal for his turn to speak.

'Mine is Flame Shake, it grants me the ability to create and control fire with my mind. Kaguya holds Night Reflection, it has the ability to absorb and redirect attacks by using shadows. And for Isabelle, she wields Blade Blacksmith, it gives her the ability to create numerous Holy Swords.' Informed Marcel.

'Hey you didn't give us a chance to introduce our Sacred Gears you jerk.' Isabelle stopped her teasing, to Kaguya's relief, and whacked Marcel on the head.

'Well I wouldn't have to if you took things seriously.' Said Marcel all the while nursing the bump on his head.

'If you guys trust me enough to reveal your Sacred Gears to me I guess I could return the favor by showing you mine.' Declared Azrael. A flash of red light illuminated the room before disappearing immediately.

'I just told you that you need a long-' Marcel stopped midsentence when he and the rest saw the red gauntlet on Azrael's left arm.

'I wield a mid-tier Longinus, the Boosted Gear, and I am the host of Ddraig and this generation's Red Dragon Emperor.' Azrael couldn't hold back the smirk appearing on his face when saw shocked expressions of his fellow Sacred Gear wielders. 'I'm not sure about its abilities yet, I've only activated it just recently, all I can tell is it can increase power with every boost and shoot a beam of energy.' Azrael lied smoothly, he was well aware of the Boosted Gears abilities thanks to his late father's information, he just wasn't willing to fully trust these people just yet.

 **[Oi brat I sense the cadre lingering nearby.]**

"Thanks for the heads up Gramps." Azrael replied. The door opened to reveal Kokabiel with two armed guards behind him. Pietro and the rest with the exception of Azrael stood at attention and formed a line in front of the cadre. Fear overriding their instincts.

'Lord Kokabiel we are pleased to have your presence.' Pietro announced.

'As you were my warriors, ah young Malkovich it's good to see you again.' Replied Kokabiel before he addressed Azrael.

'Screw you. I'd rather be dead right now than look at your ugly face.' Growled Azrael, inwardly seething at the sight of the cadre.

'You wound me young Malkovich. Considering I have taken custody of you when your parents met an unfortunate demise and welcomed you with open arms since you have nowhere else to call home.' Kokabiel pretended to look hurt from the insult.

'That's because you killed them and burned my house down!'

'They threatened to attack me and I merely defended myself, nothing wrong with trying to preserve one's own life.' Kokabiel conveyed with feign innocence.

'And you kidnapped me when I refused to join you!'

'Now, now young Malkovich it isn't nice to talk to your guardian like that, I ought to teach you some manners.' Kokabiel approached Azrael and patted his head.

'Up yours too.' Azrael slapped his hand away and glared daggers at him. The other kids were awestruck at how a low-tier fallen angel was openly standing up against a cadre.

'And just when I was about to give you a token of appreciation for joining my cause.'

'I don't need anything from you, whatever you have for me you can just shove it down your throat!'

'All the same you shall receive it, I've already went through enough trouble just to acquire this horrid beast.' Kokabiel's expression suddenly turned sour. He created a magic circle right above Azrael, it dropped a small creature onto Azrael's hands before the circle disappearing. The creature had a body and head of a lion minus the mane, a scorpion's tail with quills surrounding the main barb, a thick exoskeleton protecting it's body with the exception of its abdominals with jagged spikes throughout the forelegs, hind legs, and tail, and leathery wings sprouting from its back.

'That is a Persian manticore cub, the largest, most powerful and dangerous of its kind, one of the few that still exist, able to kill even an eight winged fallen angel with little effort and go toe to toe against a cadre, it is meant to be given to my most powerful warrior.' Supplied Kokabiel. Azrael took a closer at the manticore in his arms. Though it did look intimidating, Azrael noticed something odd about it. The cub still had its eyes closed and was shaking with every movement it made, and when it opened its mouth there were no visible teeth. Although he wasn't an expert with animals especially supernatural ones, he could tell that this cub was a new born, probably just a few days old. So this begs the question.

'Where is its mother?' Asked Azrael with narrowed eyes.

'My men killed it while it was still vulnerable after giving birth to that pathetic spawn. But the horrid beast was still able to kill two dozen of my men and severely injure four of my elites before finally succumbing to its wounds.' Replied Kokabiel without a hint of emotion. The children paled when they heard that the cub and its mother shared the same fate as them and their parents.

'That's horrible.' Muttered Isabelle.

'You truly are a monster.' Azrael glared daggers at the cadre.

'Watch your tongue you mongrels.' Shouted one of the guards. The guard brought out a whip from his holster and made to strike the children. The children visibly flinched and closed their eyes and waited for the incoming pain. Fortunately for them it never came.

'Enough! I will make sure that the filthy beast will be supplied with the necessities to grow.' Said Kokabiel with authority. The guard quickly complied and placed his back his whip. 'Warriors since our last recruit has finally arrived it's time to start your training.'

'Wait you guys haven't started training yet?' Asked Azrael, he gave Pietro, Marcel, Kaguya, and Isabelle a confused look. The others shook their heads.

'No, before your arrival, all we ever did was study about our Sacred Gears and learn their abilities.' Answered Kaguya.

'Warriors I will be taking my leave now. My elites will be in charge of your training but rest assured I will be checking your progression every month. Grow strong and make the devils and angels tremble before our might. Oh, if you're planning on escaping forget about it, this place is protected by a powerful barrier preventing anyone from entering or exiting without permission, also since you're staying here Malkovich I'll have my subordinates amplify the runes in your room to nullify your Longinus.' Declared Kokabiel before he and his guards vanished via magic circle and was replaced with three fallen angels wearing the same black combat fatigues with metal masks hiding their face.

'Move your asses we don't have all day!' Shouted one of the fallen angels. The children quickly complied when they noticed their instructors carried shock batons.

Before Azrael got out of the room he placed the manticore cub on his bed and whispered. ' I guess you and I are the same, both of us taken away from our family and forced into service for a group of battle hungry maniacs. But, don't worry I'll take care of you, Lev.'

-Line Break-

-Assembly Area within The Labyrinth-

All one hundred trainees stood at attention as the lead instructor briefed them on their specific training schedules, academics and rankings. The trainees were split into groups according to power level and/or Sacred Gear type. As it seems, only twenty of them had Sacred Gears and were half human. The rest were pure bloods with a higher affinity to light based magic than the average fallen angel. The pure bloods were assigned to two platoons with forty members each. The Sacred Gear wielders were split into three squads, one had ten members and the other two had five. Thankfully, Azrael was assigned to a five man squad with Pietro, Marcel, Isabelle, and Kaguya. The platoons were dismissed shortly after the briefing to begin their training, but the three squads were ordered to remain for further introductions.

Azrael scrutinized the remaining fallen angels. During the briefing the squads were instructed to reveal their place of origin and Sacred Gears and its abilities to which he lied once again about his knowledge concerning the Boosted Gear. The squad of ten weren't that impressive, all of them wielded the Twice Critical and he already knew about Marcel's and the others. That left the other five member squad. Karl McGregor, England, silver eyes and wavy mahogany hair, wields Sword Birth. Alberto Fernandez, Mexico, tanned skin, brown eyes, black greaser hair, wields Gravity Jail. Giovanni Angelo, Italy, amber eyes, orange flat top hair, wields Staring Blue. Anna Petrov, Russia, green eyes, blonde bob cut hair, wields Staring Green. And last, Hannah Lis, Poland, gray eyes, white shoulder length hair, wields Trick Vanish. Unlike the rest of the loyalist recruits who are weaker despite being pure bloods, this group of individuals can rival Azrael's team. They're a potential threat and must be eliminated if the opportunity reveals itself.

'Apart from having a smaller group. Each member of a squad is required to undergo special training as well as provide you with advanced academics. Squads Malkovich and Angelo will be the first to enter the **Meat Grinder** while the remaining squad will remain on standby. That is all, you are dismissed!' Said the lead instructor.

'We shall give our best in the name of our lord Kokabiel!' Shouted all the members of Angelo squad.

"Stupid Fanatics." Thought Azrael.

-Line Break-

-Sublevels of The Labyrinth-

The Meat Grinder as it turned out was actually two separate dome shaped arenas at the lowest level of the facility. Each arena was at least 20 meters in height and 60 meters in length on all sides with a built in observation room within its walls. Azrael's squad was escorted to the arena on the left while the other went to the right. When they entered the arena, they were instructed to wait for further instructions before the escorts sealed the reinforced doors behind them. A minute passed before they finally heard a voice resonating around the arena.

'Welcome boys and girls to the Meat Grinder. This area specializes in providing you the necessary skill sets in order to survive in a an all out battle. You will learn to use anything and everything in your environment including underhanded techniques to gain leverage against opposing combatants. You will learn how to read your opponent's every movement and fighting style and come up with suitable counter measures. You will learn to show no fear or mercy against any opposition. Grow strong young ones and become a fighting force worthy to serve under the rule of Lord Kokabiel.' Said a deep masculine voice, Azrael and the others looked up to see a silhouetted figure standing behind the glass window of the observation room.

'Oh great more fanatics.' Said Azrael sarcastically.

'Tell me about it.' Isabelle chuckled, with the others following suit.

'Commence Training.' The laughter instantly died down when they heard that.

'Wait, we're not even trained for combat yet!' Pietro tried to protest.

'Here we believe in learning by doing.' As soon as the man finished his sentence a magic circle appeared on the far side of the arena opposite to where Azrael and the others were located. The circle revealed a massive humanoid figure that stood 10 meters tall. The figure had a relatively small head with a single eye right on its forehead, two tusks protruding from its lower lip, a worn-out cloth the only thing covering its privates, and was equipped with a massive wooden club. The figure bellowed and violently slammed its club against the ground when it caught sight of the young fallen angels before it charged at them.

'It's a cyclops, they're making us fight a cyclops on the first day. I can't fight that thing*wheeze*. I've never fought anything-*wheeze*- in my life-*wheeze*- let a alone a freaking-*wheeze*- cyclops *wheeze**wheeze*.' Kaguya started hyperventilating when she saw the giant charging right at them.

'This is crazy!' Shouted Marcel.

'I don't want to die.' Isabelle whimpered while she hugged herself for comfort.

'Is this how it's going to end for us?' Pietro solemnly asked to no one in particular.

"This is bad, everyone is panicking and that cyclops is closing in with every second we waste." Thought Azrael.

 **[Partner, why not use that big brain of yours and calculate a battle plan.]**

"I know, I know just give me a sec. Alright. Single eye, probable liability will be a limited field of vision. Slow movements due to massive body and stubby legs. Uncoordinated body movements, brutish behavior, clear signs of lack of intelligence. Large wooden club, requires momentum before delivering an attack. First priority, eliminate its field of vision. Second, render its legs useless to leave it vulnerable for attacks. Third, disarm weapon and immobilize the arms. Fourth, deliver the finishing blow."

'Guys, I have a plan but I need everyone to pull themselves together if we're going to survive the day.' Said Azrael. It worked to snap them out of their trail of thoughts.

'You're out of your mind if you think we could ever hope to beat that thing!' Retorted Kaguya.

'We can if we work together. Just trust me alright!' Shouted Azrael. Kaguya was about to retort again but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Isabelle and the others giving her looks of desperation.

'We should at least hear him out. Azrael, go ahead.' Said Isabelle with a hint of fear.

'Alright. Marcel, I will direct its attention to me while you sneak up and burn its eye. Once its blinded, it will start thrashing around violently, so before that happens, Isabelle I need you to use your swords and cut its muscles from behind the knees and ankles. Without its vision and ability to walk, it will desperately swing its club and arms in hopes of killing at least one of us, Kaguya use your shadows to tie up its arms while Pietro destroys its weapon. Once it is completely immobile I will finish it off with my dragon shot.' Explained Azrael.

'Any objections?' Asked Azrael. Everyone shook their heads. 'Okay, now move!'

Azrael remained where he was while the others unfurled their wings and flew in all directions. The cyclops ran after Pietro, but stopped when it heard Azrael call it a 'One-eyed overgrown sausage'. It roared and charged after Azrael. Marcel took the opportunity and landed on the cyclops' right shoulder. The cyclops leaned back with its arms above its head, ready to pulverize the fallen angel underneath it.

'Hey pork chop!' The cyclops turned its head to the right only to feel a burning sensation. It howled in pain and clutched its forehead with its left hand, trying to get rid of the pain but to no avail. Isabelle approach the cyclops from the side with two Holy swords, she used the momentum of her flight speed to tear the muscles behind the knees before she made a quick reverse and sliced through the ankles, effectively tearing away the cyclops' Achilles tendon, but as she did so, she glanced up from under the cyclops' only clothing and saw something that she can never unsee and will most likely haunt her dreams for a long period of time. The cyclops fell on its back, and just like Azrael said, it flailed its club and free arm around in desperation. Kaguya summoned multiple shadows which then dispersed around the cyclops' downed form and restrained its arms. Pietro flew above the cyclops with a glowing aura surrounding his body, he then touched the cyclops' weapon before making a good distance between them. The weapon exploded into splinters, effectively destroying it and also taking a good chunk of the cyclops' right hand. Blinded, immobile ,and broken, the cyclops could only whimper and wish for a quick death.

Azrael walked up to the downed form of the cyclops, the Boosted Gear manifested on his left arm, he looked at it with pity. Like them ,it was just probably doing its best to win and survive to fight another day, it was kill or be killed after all, but unfortunately for the cyclops, its fate was going to be the latter. 'I'm sorry. But the choice was either us or you.' Azrael didn't know if the cyclops could even understand the common tongue but nonetheless he at least tried to justify both their actions. He focused his energy to create a dragon shot and fired at the cyclops. Instead of the usual red blast of energy, a mixture of gold and white colored flames surrounded by sparks of white lightning shot out of Azrael's gauntlet clad arm. The two combined elements engulfed the creature in a sea made of white and gold, the cyclops gave a deafening cry as the flames ate away the skin, then the muscles, and then the nerves all the while being electrocuted throughout the process before eventually going silent as the flames reach its larynx and vital organs. Kaguya, Marcel, and Pietro minus Isabelle, who was in shock for a different reason and Azrael who was feeling an unfamiliar sensation coursing through his body, watched on in horror.

-Line Break-

-Observation Room-

'Interesting.' Said a man in combat fatigues, his face hidden by a metal mask.

'What is it?' Asked another man, wearing the same uniform as the first.

'It seems that our one of our warriors is able to conjure Holy fire and lightning.'

'But that's impossible! How could a low-level fallen angel wield two of the most powerful Holy elements?'

'I don't know, but we must relay this information to Lord Kokabiel at once.'

'As you wish.' The man gave a small bow before leaving the room.

-Line Break-

-Meat Grinder-

Eventually the flames died down and the sparks vanish to reveal nothing but a smoldering crater, not even a single trace of ash remained. Azrael, Kaguya, Marcel, and Pietro stared at the spot where the cyclops used to be. From what seemed like hours when in reality it was only several minutes, Pietro finally spoke up.

'Guys, this is the first time I've ever killed anything my entire life.'

'You and me both brother.'

'Same goes to me. I feel sick right now.' Kaguya doubled over and vomited on the spot.

"What is this feeling? Watching murder happen right before my eyes. Watching someone burn right in front of me. Its...its." Azrael didn't know how to respond to this odd sensation he was experiencing, he couldn't tell if it was adrenaline or something else entirely. All he could tell is that when he watched as the cyclops writhed in pain, he was feeling somewhat content. No, that wasn't the right word. It was like a desire to prolong the suffering of a downed opponent for his own pleasantries, a sudden urge to dominate someone and make them submit to him. It was the kind that makes people question your moralities. An odd satisfaction of seeing your enemies bound, broken and begging for mercy as you now control the fate of their lives. Then it hit him. "Huh, so I'm one of **those** people? Welp, I guess I'll just try to control myself from now on." Snapping out of his trail of thoughts, Azrael turned to his squad mates.

'Is everyone alright?'

'Yeah, I'm good.' Said Pietro after checking himself for any signs of injury.

'Besides almost soiling my pants, I'm okay.' Marcel tried to lighten the mood after what they have just done.

'Peachy.' Kaguya gave a thumbs up while clutching her aching stomach and wiping the bile off her lips.

'Isabelle what about you?' Isabelle didn't respond. She stood opposite to where the others were, her back was to turn to them so they couldn't see her face. Kaguya noticed that her hands that still held the Holy swords were trembling. Kaguya walked over in front of Isabelle and was shocked when she saw her form. Isabelle's skin had turned as pale as the moon, she was sweating profusely, her lips were quivering, her eyes were overly dilated and staring at an empty space, and she was mumbling incoherent words. As surge of panic rushed through Kaguya, she grabbed Isabelle by the shoulders.

'Isabelle tell me what's wrong! Are you hurt!? Are you sick?! Did the cyclops do anything to you?!' Kaguya asked in quick succession. The boys saw her agitated state and rushed to her side. The boys tried waving their hands in front of her, clicking their fingers near her ears, and even resorted to poking her face just to get a reaction from her. But, Isabelle still didn't respond. So, Kaguya did what she could only do.

 **SLAP!**

It took a few seconds for Isabelle's mind to register what just happened. 'OW! What the hell was that for?!' Isabelle rubbed her chin while glaring at Kaguya.

'You weren't responding when I called you out so...' Kaguya shrugged. 'What happened to you anyways?'

'Oh.. umm.. well...' Isabelle's face burned bright red.

'Well, what?' Inquired Kaguya.

'Well... when.. when.. I was cutting the cyclops' ankles..I ... looked up.. a-and s-saw something.'

'You saw what?'

'S-something b-b-big.'

'Come on just spit it out already.'

'AARGHH! I SAWITS MANHOOD ALRIGHT! WHEN I WAS CUTTING ITS ANKLES I LOOKEDUP, IT WASN'T WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR, AND I SAW ITS MANHOOD AS CLEAR AS THE DAY. IT WAS BIG, IT WAS BULGY. AND IT LOOKED LIKE I JUST SAW THE TRUE MEANING OF HELL!' Isabelle screamed at the top of her lungs, her face now as red as a tomato. The others stared at her for a few moments before they all burst out laughing.

'It's not funny you guys!' Isabelle covered her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment.

'Hahahaha no, it's hilarious.' Azrael couldn't hold back his laughter, he fell on his knees while his left arm held his sides, his other arm slamming repeatedly on the ground. Marcel and Pietro were rolling on the ground all the while holding their sides. Kaguya put an arm on Isabelle's shoulder and tried to look sympathetic for her friend, but the thought of Isabelle finally getting the receiving end of an embarrassing situation was too good to pass on, so she too joined the boys in laughter. Unfortunately, some good things weren't meant to last.

'Warriors this is not a place for laughing matters. It is time for your second opponent.'

'There's more?!' Exclaimed Isabelle.

'Well of course trainee Marquis. You seriously didn't think you will end the day with just one opponent now did you?' Said the man with a hint of amusement.

The magic circle reappeared. This time it was a creature that stood 3 meters tall on all fours and was 7 meter long form snout to tail, its body was similar to that of a dragon's without the wings. It had 5 serpent-like heads with the middle head oozing some kind of toxin from its mouth. Its heads stared at them like a predator eyeing its prey.

'A hydra? Well I'm useless in this fight.' Marcel slowly walked backwards to avoid a confrontation with the serpent.

'How so?' Inquired Azrael.

'Hydras are naturally immune to fire, so... good luck guys.' Marcel was rewarded with a smack to the head. 'Ow! what the heck Isabelle?' Marcel looked at the prime suspect for his newly acquired bump.

'Are you an idiot or something? You still have your light-based magic, so use them.'

'oh.. right I knew that.'

'Sure you did.' Isabelle said in a mocking tone.

'Guys focus we need a plan to beat that thing!' Barked Pietro.

'Any ideas?' Asked Isabelle.

'I got one, but, we need live bait.' Chirped Kaguya. Everyone turned to face Azrael, the boy in question felt a sinking feeling that he wasn't going to like whatever they have in stored for him and the closed eyes and innocent smiles plastered on their faces weren't helping him ease his nerves, so he could only utter one phrase for his predicament.

'Ah fuckberries.'

-Line Break-

-Late Evening, Dormitory, The Labyrinth-

'That wasn't training, it was torture.' Said a extremely fatigued Kaguya. After defeating the hydra, to which they had Azrael play cat and mouse with the hydra while the rest used light-based bows and arrows to shoot down and eventually kill the beast, and were rewarded with a beat down courtesy of an extremely pissed off Longinus wielder. They underwent a few more matches before they were transferred to a massive room with a running track and various gym equipment , they were given a specific set of exercises:100 push-ups, 100 pull-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 jumping jacks, 100 deep squats, 100 tuck jumps, 100 burpees, 100 sprawls and top it off a 10 km run on the track, they were told that if one slacked off the entire squad pays the price and will redo every exercise with double the effort. Needless to say, they had no other choice than to comply, after the exercise they were given one hour of rest and rehydration but it did little to help ease their extremely sore muscles. They had lunch right after the gruesome exercise. Next were academics in the afternoon, both human and supernatural in origin. In the late afternoon they began training individually with one instructor each. They started off with combat training from close quarters combat of various styles of martial arts to long range combat. Right after combat training, the 2 squads of five were rewarded with a hefty early dinner after accomplishing their given tasks while the 10 man squad were only given 1 liter of water each for failing to defeat their opponents in the Graveyard. They finished it up with Sacred Gear training until late evening before they were sent back to their respective dormitories.

'And this is only day one of training.' Mumbled an equally fatigued Isabelle. All of them were lying on the ground, their bodies too tired and sore to even get on the bunks.

'At least we get to rest from Friday to Sunday and focus on our studies.' Said Marcel.

'Hey genius today is Tuesday.' Sneered Pietro.

'... I'm just going to stop talking now.'

'Good..' Pietro was about to go to sleep when suddenly he remembered something. 'Hey Azrael?'

'What?' Asked Azrael, he didn't bother to look at him, mostly because he couldn't turn his head around, that and he was still pissed at them.

'What was up with the flame and lightning thing?' Queried Pietro.

'Oh that, well I'm not exactly sure how I did it, I was preparing to fire a dragon shot but well.. you know the rest.' Unlike his knowledge of his Sacred Gear, this time Azrael was completely in the dark with this new found power.

'It's Holy fire mixed with Holy lightning.' Supplied Kaguya.

'Impossible! I thought only the strongest of angels or fallen angels could wield those. How could he use not just one but two of the rarest powers?' Exclaimed Isabelle

'Hey ask him not me.'

'Well?' Pietro and the others waited for Azrael's reply.

'I just said I wasn't sure how I did it, how do you expect me to explain something that I didn't even know I had? Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed.' After his statement, Azrael closed his eyes and was immediately engulfed by sleep, with the others unable to make a rebuttal they soon followed suit.

-Line Break-

-Azrael's Mind-

Azrael woke up this time with the Heavenly Dragon already making his presence known to the young fallen angel. The two stared at each other for a long moment, green slit eyes focused on purple human eyes, neither one breaking away from their gaze.

 **'So?' Ddraig finally said with narrowed eyes.**

'So what?' Azrael arched an eyebrow.

 **'What's the plan?'**

'I don't know what you are talking about.'

 **'Cut the crap partner you know what I'm talking about!'**

'No, I actually don't. Care to enlighten me oh great Heavenly Dragon of Domination.' Azrael shrugged his shoulders and gave the dragon a suggestive smirk.

 **'You can ask without the sarcasm you little shit. Do you have an escape plan?'**

'Really? You're not going to ask me about my ability to use Holy fire and Lightning?'

 **'Boy, I've been alive for hundreds of thousands of years, trust me I've seen a lot through the millennia.'**

'You're not even going to tell me how or why I have them?'

 **'It's a rare power indeed, but not restricted to a select few. Even a low -tier fallen angel such as yourself can acquire these elements.'**

'Does it make me stronger than other low-tier fallen angels?'

 **'Obviously, but how powerful it can be depends on how well you can utilize it. Given time, you might also be able to mold your fire and lightning into weapons much like its light-based counterparts.'**

'Well, at the very least I have an advantage against these maniacs.'

 **'Speaking of maniacs. How do you plan on escaping?'**

'Easy. I'm not, at least not yet anyways.'

 **'Partner I thought you wanted out of this place?'**

'Yeah I do.'

 **'Then why stay any longer?'**

'One, even with the Boosted gear and my new found powers I am not strong enough to fight my way out of this place. Two, I have my very first pet that I have no idea how to take care of and I don't have the means to provide for its needs. Three, I can't leave Pietro and the others to this forsaken place. Four, I don't know any transportation spells to get me out of here. And five, I want to become stronger so that I can destroy this facility and avenge my parents.'

 **'Hmm... use the resources of your enemy then stab them in the back while they're not looking, it goes against a dragon's morals but nonetheless desperate times calls for desperate measures. Very well, I shall support your judgment partner. In the meantime why don't I help you out with improving your skills with the Boosted Gear.'**

'How so?'

 **'With the memories of the past hosts you stupid genius, I can speed up your progression by using their battle experiences and teach them all to you. Who knows. Maybe you can even surpass two of the most powerful Red Dragon Emperors.'**

'Oh I plan to. So bring it gramps.'

 **'I'm going to make you eat those words you little shit. Prepare yourself brat. You're in for one hell of a ride.'**

-Line Break-

-Outskirts of Kuoh, Japan.-

It has been a week since Issei made his pledge with Ophis and turn him into a dragon. Right now he was lying on a large open field undergoing the final stages of dragonification accompanied by Lilith who was sitting on a stump nearby overseeing his transformation while idly eating a chocolate bar, Irina and Akari who were watching on with different expressions, the former with idle curiosity while the latter in complete horror. Luckily the final phase of Issei's transformation was happening on the weekend, but still Ophis decided it would be best to transport Issei to the mountains surrounding Kuoh with a massive barrier erected to keep him away from prying eyes while he undergoes metamorphosis. Just like what Ophis described, Issei's body was literally tearing itself apart, but she didn't tell him it would this painful. He gave a high-pitch scream as his bones broke and reshaped itself into the skeletal structure of a dragon, he felt like every cell in his body was being fried to a crisp when his human skin was burned away and replaced with glimmering dark scales, his already sharper teeth grew larger to the point they barely fit in his mouth, to compensate for that, his mouth slowly took the shape of a reptile's jaw, brown human eyes turned into gray slits, his arms and legs now more dragon than human with purple spikes protruding on the elbows and knees, fingers and toes now replaced by long sharp serrated claws, the hair on his head was replaced by purple horns.

This has been going on for almost 6 hours straight, the final stages of the metamorphosis were already partially complete but Akari being the overly protective and loving mother that she was couldn't take it anymore. 'Alright! I think he's had enough for today, Lilith if you wouldn't mind please stop this and let's all go home.' She made her way to Issei but was stopped by Lilith before she could even get a step near him.

'Lilith, dear please get out of my way.'

'Brother's transformation must not be disturbed.'

'Lilith this is your last and only warning step aside or else you won't have any sweets for a month.' This remark earned Akari a pouting Lilith, while she found this adorable it will not be enough for her to back down.

'Lilith can't stop brother's transformation even if she wanted to. Brother now only needs a tail, a set of wings, and a massive growth spurt for the transformation to complete, Lilith did nothing wrong to deserve any cruel punishment.' At this point Lilith was puffing her cheeks and was at the verge of crying, something she learned from a certain chestnut haired girl.

The face Lilith was making was almost enough to shatter all of Akari's defenses, she was about to make another remark but stopped when she felt a tremor followed by the sound of a terrifying roar. They all turned their attention back to Issei, who by now had completely morphed into a 10 meter long dragon, before almost instantly shrinking back to his human form albeit being unconscious and completely naked. The dragonification was complete. All of Akari's worries were completely washed and was replaced with a feeling of relief. Irina was the first to approach him, she grabbed a stick, knelt down next to him and started poking his head while calling out his name, completely disregarding the fact that her best friend was in his birthday suit.

'Hey Ise can you hear me... Ise... Ise...Ise...' Slight twitches and a snort were his only response.

'Brother is sleeping.' Lilith appeared behind Irina.

'Wah! Lilith don't sneak on me like that!' Irina jumped from her spot and landed on her butt. 'Owie!' It was then she finally noticed Issei's naked form. 'KYA!' She covered her face which was as red as a tomato with steam coming out of her ears.

'Why is Ise naked?!'

'Oh my. Irina's innocence has been taken away, I guess now Ise has to take responsibility' Akari cupped one side of her cheek and giggled at the poor girl's embarrassed state. She felt a tug on the hem of her dress and looked down at the emotionless face of Lilith.

'Brother will be out cold for at least a week, his body is still adjusting to the changes and he requires a lot of rest. Lilith shall teleport Hyoudous and Irina home.'

'You're not coming with us?' Asked Akari. Lilith shook her head.

'Lilith will stay to clean up brother's mess.' She gestured to the large crater where Issei's dragon form used to be, now occupied by said dragon in human form and a still embarrassed little girl.

'*Sigh* Alright just don't stay too long okay?'

Lilith gave a short nod. With a wave of her hand a portal appeared with the visage of the Hyoudou's living room. Irina scrambled to her feet and quickly ran inside the portal, Akari took out a blanket she brought with her and wrapped it around Issei before gingerly picking him up and made her way to the portal. Before she entered the portal she turned to face Lilith.

'Oh, by the way Lilith you're not allowed to have any sweets for one week.' Akari smirked when she saw Lilith visibly flinch.

'Why?'

'Punishment for disobeying me earlier.' Before Lilith could even retort Akari already stepped inside the portal before it dissipated.

'Lilith did nothing wrong to deserve any cruel punishment.' Later on that day, when Lilith returned home she dematerialized into the Infinite Specter and refused to come out until she was given back her privileges.

-Line Break-

-3 years later, Medical Facility, The Labyrinth-

Azrael stood in line alongside most of the trainees outside the medical ward while his teammates were all waiting inside their dorm, it was their final test before graduation. A test in which most of the volunteers have yet to find out. Though, seeing as half a dozen body bags and two fallen angels whom have bones so twisted at different angles they no longer looked human have already been escorted out of the ward. Azrael had to make his move soon. So far the only ones that left the room unharmed were Giovanni's group and from the looks of it they were bulkier than when they went inside. While Azrael was waiting to make his move his enhance hearing picked up a conversation between two scientist passing by.

'Why are we using the older serums? Aren't the new ones less lethal to our soldiers?' One of them asked.

'Yes they are.' Answered the other.

'So why then? I mean don't get me wrong the older serums give more power by a large margin, but at least the latest serums have a higher survival rate, plus they're easier and cheaper to mass produce.'

'Cheaper at the expense of producing just over average soldiers.'

'Hey sometimes quantity beats quality. I'm just saying that it's a waste of time and manpower if most of our trainees ended up dead.'

'It's best not to question our lord. It's his decision, if he wants better soldiers he's going to have to settle for fewer numbers. Now about the prototype serum, has it been dispos-' Their conversation was muffled when they entered the medical ward.

"Physically and magical augmentation applied to fallen angels. This place never runs out of madmen." Azrael thought with a chuckle.

 **[Amen to that.]**

"Tsk... I can't believe these bastards used my father as a test subject for their experiments! Just when I found out he was still alive damn it!" Based from the information Kaguya stole from the overseer's office, Kokabiel's people have been capturing and conducting experiments on angels, devils, fallen angels, and youkai, fusing their natural powers to create a serum that if successfully harnessed and applied with a compatible host will effectively turn his men into the first super soldiers of the supernatural world, Initial tests resulted in minimal success as only 10% survived with no physical and/or mental anomalies while most either died or were succumbed to severe abnormalities. Centuries of research finally paid off and as a result new, safer serums have been produced albeit physical, magical, and mental augmentation have been downsized, a far cry from the original creation, but deemed necessary to decrease mortality rate. Azrael's father and some people he knew among the last batch to be used for final testing and were later on disposed for safety precautions.

 **[I know and I'm sorry for your loss partner. On the bright side the scientists involved in the project as well as their research papers are all stationed in this facility. You can avenge your father and destroy the very place you hate the most. Kill two birds with one stone. Come on, let's make sure they pay for what they've done.]**

"I intend to." Azrael stepped out of the line and made his way to the center of the room. One of the instructors guarding them noticed this.

'Trainee Malkovich where the hell are you going?!' Shouted the Instructor.

'Me? Nowhere at least not until I give my parting gift to you sorry asshats.'

'What the fuck are you talking about?!...You've been planning to betray us you fucking traitor!' Questioned the instructor before realizing Azrael's intentions.

'I'm not a traitor. I was never on your side. Send Cock-O-Bile my regards, that's if you survive this day.' Azrael gave a dark chuckle before flaring up his aura.

'Everyone kill that son a bitch!' All the present loyalists tried to surround Azrael but the pressure from the aura he was emanating was too powerful and sent most crashing to the walls while the stronger ones sunk to their knees. They all gazed up at the menacing crimson armored fallen angel standing before them.

It's taken him some time, but through patience, deceiving the enemy into believing he and the members of his squad have fully committed loyalty to the cadre, and undergoing what can only be described as the most brutal training regime anywhere, he was finally ready. It was time to set ablaze The Labyrinth. It was time the warmongers see their mistake of enraging a dragon. It was time to show the supernatural world the might of the Red Dragon Emperor.

 **'I, who shall awaken...** '

-Line Break-

Flashback

5 days ago

'Are you insane!' The Raeder brothers, Kaguya, and Isabelle shouted in unison. In the years they've been together, the group of five gradually turned from a band of barely combat efficient misfits to a team of merciless killers. They, alongside Angelo's group were trained and educated personally by kokabiel's best soldiers and professors, if not for their obvious young features they would have been mistaken as miniature professional athletes. While both groups ascended through the ranks, the Twice Critical wielders were disbanded and reassigned to serve within the ranks of the pure blooded fallen angels. In between their training they've been sent on missions that varied from eliminating the cadre's personal enemies to infiltrating an enemy's territory, although they were only outside the Labyrinth for short durations during missions it gave Azrael and his team options on where they could lay low when they escaped. Of course getting stronger and smarter weren't the only things they've come to know in those three years, when they had free time they took every opportunity to get to know each better. The Raeder brothers while completely the same in terms of physical appearance apart from Pietro's scar were complete polar opposites in attitude, Marcel the former coward of the group, was the aggressive one of the two, always prone to get involved in or cause fights, a reckless but brutally efficient fighter, using his flames to incinerate everything in his path. Pietro on the other hand was the calm and collective type that preferred to resolve conflict with words but will resort to violence when needed, using his skill with Variant Detonation with devastating effect. Isabelle was still the childish and bubbly member of the group, often times teasing and embarrassing her team mates whenever and wherever the opportunity reveals itself but often times gets flustered when it backfires on her. In combat she masks her true abilities behind an innocent face, getting most opponents to let their guard down before she makes her strike. Kaguya was no longer the easily frightened girl she used to be, she was now the silent assassin of the five, preferring to conceal herself in the darkness and eliminating targets with her shadows, she was also proficient in hand to hand combat in case close quarter engagement was required. Azrael was the leader of the group, a good tactician, a combat specialist, hyper lethal, and also an extreme sadist. Growing up, they had all witnessed just how far their leader would go to accomplish a mission. Torturing a vampire with a powerful UV light, spooning out the eyes of an entire clan of cyclops mercenaries, ripping out a minotaur's horns and beating it to death with them, killing a giant desert scorpion with its own barb, drowning a few devils in a sea of holy fire, letting his manticore devour several rogue exorcists. Most of their missions required eliminating the enemy... with extreme prejudice, an order to which Azrael used to his advantage. But underneath all that he was a caring friend to his allies and would everything to keep them all safe. And despite their flaws they've now considered themselves a family. Family aside, Azrael on very few occasions would suggest ideas that while effectively, it sometimes led to endangering himself or his teammates and this time it was more so on the former.

'Guys, this is our only chance of escape! If I don't do this, all of us might die!' Azrael looked at his brothers and sisters, who now adorned two pairs of black wings while he himself had three. He understood their worries, what he was about to attempt was a double-edged sword.

'Look man I know that we've been through a lot since we met, and I know by now you are the smartest person in our group but this has got to be the most stupid idea you've ever had!' Retorted Pietro. Marcel remained silent and let his brother do all the talking.

'I second that. Entering Juggernaut Drive won't just drive you to insanity, it will literally drain your life force the longer you use it. No one has been to control the Red Dragon's full power. What about the barrier how are we going to get pass that?' Isabelle pointed out.

'And what if the plan goes south? Not only will we lose our leader, they'll most likely kill the rest of us off.' Kaguya added her two cents.

'It's not like we have any options left. You all saw the details in those documents. Tell me, would you guys rather end up dead or worse, become a human sized pretzel?' Everyone glared at him for a few moments before sighing in defeat. He was right, there wasn't really any other choice, time was against them and even they weren't strong enough to go up against an army save for Azrael using the forbidden power within the Boosted Gear.

'And to answer your question Isabelle. I have a way to contain the Juggernaut Drive from draining my life force. I'll be using my Holy power to negate its effects and allow me to control it for a short amount of time.'

'How much time exactly?' Asked Pietro.

' half a minute maybe less.' Azrael's quickly replied.

'Well fuck me! We might as give up now!' Shouted Marcel, finally breaking his silence when he heard enough of Azrael's plan.

Before anymore arguments arose Ddraig materialized himself through the Boosted Gear.

 **'If I may interject. The initial blast from activating Juggernaut Drive is enough to destroy most of the surrounding area. As for the barrier, it can be destroyed with a Longinus Smasher but it would mean that my partner would need to extend his use of my full power, which I cannot allow so the best option would be to weaken it enough for all of you to pass through.' Stated Ddraig.**

'Wait , don't you mean us?!' Isabelle exclaimed.

'No, for this to work I need to stay a while longer.'

'But-'

'No buts, I don't want to risk any of you guys getting caught in the crossfire.' Azrael stated calmly, hoping that it was enough to convince her.

There was a good minute of silence before Isabelle spoke up.

'*Sigh* Alright fine! But let me make one thing clear mister.' Isabelle grabbed the hem of his uniform and pulled him close enough to invade each other's personal space. 'if you fail I will personally tie you up on a pole, castrate you, then flay you myself. And with your ability to regenerate your body, I have the pleasure to repeat the process again and again, is that clear?.' she eyed him like a predator and gave him a not so innocent smile.

'Duly noted.' Azrael fervently nodded his head. It seems that his sadistic tendencies have rubbed off on her.

Isabelle released her grip and patted his head. 'Good boy.'

 **[Never in my years in this world have I been more afraid of a little girl.]**

"Ditto." Azrael let himself be patted mostly because he was afraid of losing his boys.

 **[For the record I blame you for this!]**

"What !? How is this my fault you boob loving lazy ass lizard?!"

 **[Oh put it up your ass you fuck nugget! It's your fault she's like this, you've a bigger influence on her than any of them!]**

"At least I have an ass! Besides, I didn't tell her who to choose as a role model!"

 **[Well apparently she chose the wrong one, I'd rather she chose the detonation wielder.]**

"As if Pietro is any better."

 **[He is, besides the one who uses shadows, he at least avoids causing too much violence unlike the rest of you reckless idiots!]**

"Ha! You're the one to talk, do I need to remind you that it was your and the white one's shenanigans that caused the creation of the weapons that almost wiped out the entire dragon race?!"

 **[He provoked me, challenged me! I merely took it upon myself to humble him!]**

"Bullshit! I saw it from your memories, you two fought for the affection of one female dragon! ONE! When there was literally an abundance of potential mates during the Great War! But noooo... you two dipshits just had to size each other up!"

 **[ Dragons are very prideful and powerful beings, it's in our nature to see who is superior!]**

"And look where that nature got you, forever sealed away as a weapon of mass destruction, passed on from one generation to the next, trying to outlive or kill the other's host for a rivalry with a insignificant purpose. I bet she didn't even bat an eye when both of you got sealed away and went for the next male to fuck her brains out until she got pregnant." Azrael internally shouted in victory when he heard light sobbing in the back of his mind.

 **[*Sob* You're such an asshole.]**

"Then next time don't start an argument you grumpy old geezer. And just so you know I'm not continuing that half assed rivalry once the white one's host awakens him from his dormant state."

Ddraig didn't reply but Azrael could still hear the faint sobbing before it was replaced by complete silence, most likely with his pride wounded, Ddraig cut off their mental link for the time being. Azrael returned his attention to his brothers and sisters, thankfully the local holy sword wielder stopped doing what she does best.

'When I enter Juggernaut Drive, my first target will be the barrier, so I need all of you to be ready to move out once it's weakened. Use whatever time we have left here to gather as much resources as you can carry, food, money, clothing and anything else in between, just be discreet about it, I don't want them to catch a whiff of what we're up to. Then, I'll use the remaining time to destroy as much as I can long enough for you guys to make your escape. Once you're all outside, rendezvous at the fall back point, and don't bother waiting for me. There's a chance that they'll send any surviving forces to hunt you down, I'll use myself as bait and lure them away from you.'

'You can't expect us to just lea-' Isabelle wasn't given the luxury to finish her sentence.

'I don't want to hear anymore objections. This is my decision as your leader and my decision is final.' He made his point by leaking some of his aura. Whatever they wanted to say they kept it to themselves, with the runes surrounding the dorm nullifying their Sacred Gears none of them could take on Azrael even if they worked together. Satisfied, he turned around and left the room so they couldn't see the sad smile etched on his face.

"I'm sorry everyone, this is truly the only way. If I fall here at least I'll die knowing that my family has the chance to live a normal life." He chuckled at that. "Well, as normal as a supernatural being's life can get anyways."

Flashback end.

-Line Break-

 **'I, who shall awaken,**

 **Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God**

 **I laugh at the Infinite, and I grieve at the Dream**

 **I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination**

 **And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!'**

 **'Juggernaut Drive!' When he finished his chant, a flash of emerald light followed by a massive burst of aura devastated the surrounding buildings, killing many in its wake, others were knocked unconscious while a few lucky souls managed to escape unharmed. As the light died down, the survivors stared in shock and awe at what they were witnessing, the usual scale mail of the Boosted Gear was replaced by an armored 8 meter tall crimson dragon. It opened its maw and fired a red beam of energy at its first target, the medical ward, upon impact its walls glowed with brilliant white radiance, when the beam died down the target had surprisingly receive no damage.**

"Damn it! Its protected by a barrier."

 **[Forget about it! Just focus on the main barrier.] Azrael needed no further goading and launch another beam, this time directed upwards, destroying layers upon layers of the upper floors and ceiling before finally reaching its objective. He only had about twenty seconds left at most, he had to swallow his pride and put aside his thirst for vengeance if it meant the others could escape.**

-Line Break-

-With Pietro, Marcel, Isabelle and, Kaguya-

The young fallen angels sat cross legged in the center of the room, they were too anxious to even sit and wait on their respective bunks save for Azrael's which was occupied by Lev, his manticore. They've already packed the necessary resources for their escape, all they needed now was the go signal from their leader.

'Argh! I can't just sit here and do nothing!' Marcel had enough and jumped to his feet, hot flames appearing from his hands. 'I'm going out there and wreck shit up!'

Before he could grasp the door knob a series of barbs passed by his hand and penetrated the metallic door, he quickly retracted his hand and turned to glare at the culprit. 'You freaking furball what the hell was that fo-.' Upon hearing the insult Lev got off the bed and launched itself at Marcel, the next thing the fallen angel knew was that the manticore had pinned him against the wall, its clawed paws on either side of his head, maw wide open bearing razor sharp teeth and, a barbed tail leaking drops of poison pointing a few inches above his forehead.

'Woah woah woah easy big guy I mean no offense.' As soon as it leaped on him, Marcel dissipated his flames and raised his hands up in defense, the manticore was now the size of a juvenile lion so in terms of height it towered over him when it was standing on its hind legs.

'You know Lev doesn't like it when you call him the "F" word.' Isabelle chimed in. She lightly stroked its still growing mane, it purred in response.

'Hey no fair how come he never gets aggressive with you?'

'Cause unlike you, I don't go picking fights with everything I see. And I also know when to follow orders.'

Marcel scoffed. 'Well at least I'm not a sadomasochistic pervert.'

"I live with idiots." Kaguya had a neutral face on the outside but inwardly she was picturing herself choking the life out of the said idiots. Pietro on the other hand could only sigh at his brother's idiocy. Thankfully their despair was short lived when they felt a familiar aura followed by a distant but loud explosion and the sensation of a weakening barrier.

 ***BOOM!***

'Azrael did it! Alright people it's time to haul ass!'

-Line Break-

-With Azrael-

 **'BOOST 5x!'**

'Come on, just a little bit more!' 15 seconds left and still the barrier showed no signs of weakening.

 **'BOOST 10x!' 10 seconds remaining, still nothing.**

"Damn it just budge already"

9...

8...

7...

"Oh for fuck's sake break already!"

 **'BOOST 30x!' The barrier started to flicker.**

6...

5...

4...

3...

"Come on, come on, COME ON!" cracks were forming around it.

2...

At the last second, the beam had finally punctured a good sized hole right through the barrier.

 **'Reset' The dragon shrunk down to human size before Azrael's armor disappeared and did his best not to collapse from exhaustion, he was still in enemy territory and he wasn't planning on kicking the bucket just yet. Surviving fallen angels quickly surrounded him once more, he took a fighting stance.**

'Alright fucktards which one of you wants to die f- GAH!' Azrael felt a sharp pain coming from his left leg, immediately followed by an immense burning sensation. The pain caused him to drop on one knee, checking on what had stabbed him. A serrated spear had punctured him right in between his tibia and fibula, the entire blade protruding just below the patella with bits of fragmented bone and shredded flesh. The weapon itself was draining him of his dragon aura and he was starting to weaken by the second. He visibly froze when he realized what the spear was, Ddraig was the first to break the ice.

 **[Shit, they're using dragon slaying weapons! Kid let's get out of here befo-] His words died down. Before Azrael could even move an inch, another spear stabbed him on his other leg, then at both his wrists. The spears had chains attached to them with fallen angels pulling hard to retrain the boy. Now immobilized Azrael could only watch as the fallen angels steadily approached him, these fallen were different from the others, they wore the standard uniform similar to the instructors including the metallic masks but they were taller, bulkier and their aura was oddly different, like a mixture of elements fused into one being, and their eyes gave out a menacing gaze: raven black sclera with blood red iris and emotionless gray slits for pupils. Azrael was sure these soldiers weren't here before nor had he ever recall meeting them during his stay here but what bothered him most was that they had somehow in some way entered the facility without anyone sensing them and had successfully achieved what the local security couldn't and subdued him without even the slightest struggle.**

Just as the tallest fallen soldier, most likely the officer, neared his objective one of the surviving guards grabbed him by the shoulder 'Hey, I don't know who the hell you think you are bu-' The soldier grabbed the guard's neck with one arm, lifted him up and without any effort snapped it before throwing the body at a nearby wall.

'We are here by orders from our lord to dispose of any assets who through whatever reason have rebelled against our cause. If anyone has any objections step forward and prepare to die.' None of the remaining guards dared to move.

'Very well, now.' He stood right in front of Azrael. 'Malkovich for betraying our people and the trust of our leader you have committed a great treason. Thus your punishment is death. If you have any last words speak now.' He unsheathed his sword and raised it above his head.

Azrael spat on the man's shoes and looked at him straight in the eyes. 'Burn in hell.'

The soldier responded by swinging the sword down. Azrael closed his eyes and waited for the sword to strike. Only it didn't, instead he heard a familiar clang of metal bearing against metal. Opening his eyes he was both glad and annoyed to see friendly face.

'Thought you'd need an extra sets of blades.'

'Isabelle what the hell are you doing here, why didn't you go with the other!?'

Still holding the enemy at bay Isabelle replied in a exaggerated sad voice 'How cruel of you brother. I came all the way here to save your sorry ass from getting killed and you thank me by shouting at me.*sniff* you're the worst.' Her facial expression turned from sad to a cheshire grin. 'Besides, who said that the others even left.'

On cue tendrils of shadows subdued the Russian boy's captors followed by a hail of quills devastating some of their ranks, three instantly died from getting hit in the vital organs, the four fallen that held the chains writhing on the ground unable to control their bodies as the poison slowly made its way to the nervous system, the rest were unharmed albeit confused at the unsuspected attack. While the soldiers were disoriented, four more figures quickly sprung into action.

Marcel dashed at the nearest fallen, delivering a drop kick on his temple. The fallen collapsed on his back, dazed and unable to see his attacker with his blurry vision, Marcel gave no time for his opponent to recover, he leaped onto the man's stomach and unleashed a barrage of fiery fists into the man's face. The fallen could do nothing but squirm and scream in agony as the flames melt away the metallic mask along with his flesh while his face was getting beaten into a pulp. The young fallen stopped his assault seeing as his opponent was no longer combat effective, the older fallen barely alive wishing for a quick death. Unfortunately for him Marcel isn't one to be merciful. Concentrating the flames to his fingers Marcel dug his nails into the man's neck and pulled hard, the torn muscles and larynx discarded somewhere on the floor. He watched with cold, guiltless eyes as the man beneath him suffocated from his own blood and lack of oxygen, a few seconds passed by and the light from his eyes finally faded. Standing up, Marcel glanced over his shoulder to find more enemies to kill, only to be met with the sight of a pair of heads exploding along with the dispersing body parts of several poor sods caught within the blast radius courtesy of his twin, a Japanese girl stealthily stabbing the remaining immobilized guards on the neck right where the carotid artery was located, and about dozen or so badly mauled fallen caused by a certain annoying furball. Marcel hung his head in regret, not for the life he had taken rather for the time it took for him to take it. As much as it hurt his pride to not be able to outdo the others at the moment, they still have a more pressing matter to attend to, namely the fallen that Isabelle was fighting against.

-Line Break-

-With Isabelle-

Isabelle had underestimated her opponent. In a span of a minute the tables have drastically turned against her, gone was her earlier confidence as she desperately continued to parry the attacks of her assailant all the while leading him away from Azrael so that the others could rescue him. She attempted to counter his attacks a few times but to no avail, he was faster, had a longer reach compared to her and as much as it pains her to admit it a far more superior swordsman, it was both humbling and terrifying for her, a painful reality check to remind her that she herself still has a lot to learn. Her musing was interrupted when her body instinctively somersaulted to avoid a slash that almost took off her head, putting a relatively good distance between her and her opponent she saw through her peripheral vision that Pietro had hauled Azrael on his shoulders, the latter was bleeding badly but otherwise conscious and alive. Focusing back to the fallen in front of her, only now had she noticed the abnormal eyes of the fallen, the menacing slits had narrowed even further, almost predator like but what made her body freeze was the sight before her: The bottom half of the man's mask had broken off to reveal a foaming mouth of jagged teeth, hands and feet replaced with serrated claws, a pair of cat-like tails straightening at the lower back, and to top it off 3 sets of wings, black feathered wings on one side and leathery bat wings on the other. He had discarded his weapon and made ready to pounce on the smaller fallen.

'W...W...Wha...W-Wha-What the hell are you?' She unconsciously backed away, her hand held Holy swords disappearing into the air.

He growled 'I'm done playing games little girl. You and your little rabble may have caught us by surprise, but this ends now.' He snapped his fingers, 4 dozen fallen angels appearing from magic circles.

The rest of Isabelle's team have gathered in front of her, ready to form magic circle and escape. With the barrier slowly regenerating and about 49 adults against 5 kids and a cub. It was better to retreat to fight another day than to die in a hopeless battle.

A hand on her shoulder snapped Isabelle out of her stupor, she glanced behind to look at Kaguya's weary expression. 'Belle we have to go now.' She only called her that whenever the situation was critical, and indeed it was, Azrael wounds have yet to heal and if they don't treat him soon he's going to bleed out.

'R-right Kaguya, Pietro help me form a circle.' The two nodded. She was still a little shaken from her earlier encounter but with some help managed to form a teleportation circle.

'Do not let them escape!' The leader of the Fallen shouted. A volley of demonic arrows were let loose on the rogue fallen. Kaguya used her shadows to block as many as she could.

'AHH!' One had managed to break through and hit Marcel in his left eye. More fallen have arrived on scene, this time charging at them with demonic swords.

They were close to being teleported away yet the process was taking too long and the enemy was closing in.

'What's taking this so long?!' Marcel ignored the pain on his now blinded eye and chose to keep the enemy at bay alongside Lev, the former using his arms as flamethrowers at any incoming fallen while the latter shot poisonous quills.

'Just a few more seconds and we're done just hold out a little longer.' The three focused all of their magic reserves on the circle.

'We don't have a few more seconds!' Marcel made a quick glance over his shoulder.

'Stop complaining and just stall them!'

'Tsk, alright whatever.' He turned back just in time to see a fallen wielding a spear quickly descending a few a yards in front of him. 'Oh shit!' With no room to dodge unless he wanted to be left behind, he could only watch as the spear closed in on his chest. In a fraction of a second, a blur of gold and black passed by in front of him. 'What the?' The good news for him, he was saved by Lev before the sharp end penetrated his skin, the creature lunging itself against the spearman, biting him on the neck before it snapped it. The bad news now was that Lev was out of the circle just as it started to glow, now ready for transport.

'Lev!' Azrael saw what had happened, ignoring the pain on his limps he got off of Pietro to save his companion. Pietro held him back, he struggled under his grip, but he was too weakened to put up a fight.

'Get off me! I need to save him.' The light beneath their feet slowly ascended, the lower half of their bodies fading as it made its way up.

'We have to go! There's nothing we can do for him.' The light now at chest level, still, Azrael continued to struggle.

'I'm not leaving without him!' In the end, he could do nothing. The last thing they saw was Lev making a final stand against an endless horde, clashing with the fallen using claws, teeth, and tail even as its body received countless injuries. he gazed back at them with a look of sorrow and gratitude before he completely disappeared from their sight.

 **AN: I hope you like this chapter. Reviews and criticism are welcome and appreciated . If you see any grammatical errors please pm me so that I may correct them.**


End file.
